Ranko's Children
by zeltronica
Summary: Well this takes place sometime after the manga.Ryuu is the son of Ranma with whom he hasn't got to meet yet he also has three siblings two which are the offspring of Akane/Ryoga, parents go missing now Ranma has to man up and be a parent despite her shame
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters which are property of Rumi-chan with exception my own characters that I add to this story to bring it to life.-

**Note: Well this is a interesting story I been considering took me awhile, but I think I will share it since I have to wait for my beta reader anyways I can't stand being idle too long ya know. Usually as far as children's names I have certain one's I like to use this time around I decided on a more Japanese based name set. The story actually took half a year to write as I was doing this off and on between all my other stories. If you worry I will never complete my stories don't I promise I am working on each one at least four to eight hours a day before gaming yes I have a life outside fanfiction so sue me. _ Zeltronica _*Sticks tongue out***

**Also like to note this story takes place much later after the manga may be a little ooc, but you never know may be on the money however every story on fanfiction is out of character since they were not written by the Author who started it all this is something that people need to remember before trashing the fan author over a character not being the same from the series little interesting concept did you know Akane rarely mallet's Ranma in the manga, but in the TV series she does it quite a bit? Well enough of my ranting please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ranko's Children<strong>

**Ranko's Children CH:1**

**Hibiki Residents...**

A spring day in Nerima the wind a calming cool, as some clouds rolled in over head, the sounds of traffic could be heard audible in the distance, birds sang their spring time song, the trees gaining their bloom once again. The Tendo dojo was a rather peaceful place these days as it's earlier chaos had died out, the town seemingly to have lost it's charge was nothing but a quiet place with the exception of a young mother calling out to her child. "Ryuu where are you kiddo?" Akane dressed in a navy blue blouse that was a button up, and black capris, called to her son as she searched the house knowing he hadn't left anywhere.

The back yard of the Tendo estate was same as usual with the exception of the flower garden the wife of the household had put in, the koi-pond shimmered in the sunlight, as Ryuu was practicing speed punches against a wooden practice target he had setup, stopped momentarily hearing his mother call his name. _'Wonder what I did this time.' _He thought as he quickly went back into his routine ignoring his mother's call. You could say he was most like his father except he has his mother's hair which is cobalt blue which was down to his mid back tied back in a pigtail much like his grandmother told him his father wore it, he also had chocolate brown eye's like his mother's, he also liked to dress in white silk shirt with gold buttons, with black silk pants that were a Chinese fashion which his grandmother bought for him as well, he also had his fathers curse which no surprise when transformed he had red-hair, and deep blue eye's, as a girl he could pass for his fathers twin with the exception that he was only twelve years old now.

Akane walked out the back door of the house, searching the back yard didn't take long for her to find her son practicing the art which he was quite gifted like his father was but clumsy when a girl. "Ryuu why do you keep ignoring me?" she called in a sad tone.

"Because you deserted father, and married that piglet!" Ryuu exclaimed as he struck the target dummy again with as much force as he could muster an angry aura forming around him.

Akane's heart sank as her knees felt weak, as she crossed the distance between herself and her son. "I didn't desert him... I never wanted it like this but bad things happened and your father had to go away can't you understand that?"

"Tell me why Mom I wanna know why I never got to meet my father!" Ryuu yelled in a hateful tone, as he turned around striking a kick that his mother caught with ease holding his leg up gently but firmly with her right hand, making sure he didn't fall by catching him with her left hand.

Akane let another sigh escape her lips, as she looked into her son's angry eye's. "Your like your father always wearing your emotions on your sleeve Ryuu and the reason you haven't met him is because he decided it was best this way." _'I just wish I could go back, and turn back time... if only I was faster his father wouldn't be locked.' _she thought with sadness as that fateful day still haunted her even to this day, she had tried to make it work out with Ranma, but he wouldn't have it took both her and her former fiances' mother to talk him now her down from ritual seppuku.

**Later that day.**

Ryuu walked along the fence much like his mother told him his father used to walk above the canal, clouds rolling past not raining a drop surprisingly despite him being a water magnet, he was on his way to the school he despised the other kid's usually would make fun of his curse and even though he accepted it as a part of himself he still would punch the first person who would crack a joke about it, as he hopped off the fence, he then walked the rest of the way to the school gates, as he entered his siblings following behind him, he found himself confronted by another boy that stood half into the school yard just up the walkway, the school that was a large two story beige brick building stood in the background, as students started gathering around to watch the possible fight that was about to take place as usually with the blue haired martial artist's were around a fight would ensue be it Ryuu or one of his siblings.

"Yo little sissy Ryuu I hear you hit like a girl." Daikin stated his expression one of malice, as he stood before the blue-haired boy who had just entered the school yard.

Ryuu looked to the boy who had just spoken as if he was an insect, The boy Daikin was a little taller then him by a foot, raven black hair, his clothes were navy blue school uniform pant suit that matched his own. "Is that so?" he asked as he reached into his pocket retrieving a flask, popping the cap he then poured it's contents over his own head transforming to she which resulted in a drop in height by a foot,then put the flask back in her pocket, then gave Daikin a frigid glare.

Daikin stared at the cursed martial artist in bewilderment as he had never seen Ryuu willingly transform at school before. "Hibiki what are you..." he ceased speaking now gasping for air, as the red-haired girl grabbed him by the throat lifting him up his feet just barely off the ground since the part time girl holding him up was quite shorter.

"Don't ever call me Hibiki I hate that name!" Ryuu said as she smashed her fist into the Daikin's face sending him reeling back against the school wall, where he slumped to the ground surprised at the sheer power of the aqua-transsexual's punch.

Kaito, and his sister Akiko both called to their older brother turned sister. "Stop it sis' he has had enough!" they shouted in unison.

"Butt out... I don't need either of you telling me what I can, and cant do, and even though we share the same mother I ain't your sis, or bro!" Ryuu shouted at her younger siblings, as she proceeded to kick her opponent while he was still down, at which both her siblings grabbed onto her arm's dragging her back away from the fallen boy.

Daikin choosing that moment to stand up charged forth throwing a viscous strike, that the red-head dodged, at which point caught Kaito in the eye, at which Kaito let his struggling sister go shaking his head, then giving the boy who has struck him a cold glare, as he then proceeded fighting the boy as he didn't appreciate being hit.

Akiko struggled trying to hold her older sister back. "Damn it Sis' stop it! And you too Bubba we aren't sup'osed to be fighting Poppa gonna punish us!" she shouted, as her feet dug into the grass as the red-head continued to move forward despite her hold.

"How you gonna be hitting me when I am trying to save you Dai-baka!" Kaito shouted as he threw one strike after another, that the other boy was having trouble blocking due to what was quite clear no training in martial arts.

**Principal's office some forty minutes later.**

Hinoko Ninomiya who was the acting principal at Furinkan middle school shook her head, as she looked to the fuming red-head, and her two siblings who looked a little worse for wear along with Daikin.

"Mind telling me why you all were fighting in the school yard?" Hinoko asked with agitated tone, as this wasn't the first time she had the Hibiki children in her office, nor the first time the opposing boy was either.

Daikin glared at Ryuu, and her siblings, while pointing his right index finger. "It's their fault they started it, I was minding my own business when Hibiki-chan attacked me then her brother, and sister came as well!"

"Your a liar, we tried to get our sister off of you Dai-Baka!" Akiko shouted as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

Akiko was ten years old, was the spitting image of her mother Akane with the exception of her father's fang's she shared both her mother, and fathers brute strength while at the same time had agility, and speed though was just as clumsy as her mother though unlike Ryuu, and Her father she had no curse she was wearing a blue school uniform dress that was reminisce of a sailor of the navy, and her hair was cut at the shoulders.

Kaito growled as he was seething due to his father, and mothers temper, the area around his eye starting to blacken from the punch he hadn't expected earlier. "If you wouldn't be poking at Ryuu all the time we wouldn't be here Dai-Baka!" he shouted giving an angry glare to the older boy.

Kaito who was also ten years old, was the spitting image of his father wearing a normal school uniform he sported a yellow, and black bandana like his father, fang's, and chocolate brown eye's but like Ryuu in boy-form he had blue hair, though he had a curse his was just like his fathers, though he never let it get to him, he always kept an umbrella near by, and even though Ryuu dislikes him he/she was always helping him with hot water, along with his sister.

_'Man this fucking sucks... now I am going to have to talk to him!' _The red-head thought begrudgingly, as she stared at the floor not bothering to speak as last thing she needed was to run her mouth and make things any worse knowing her step-father wouldn't be happy at all meaning she was in enough hot water.

"Well I can't have you tearing up the school like this, you are all suspended for one week." Hinoko announced as she picked up the phone dialing the parent's to come get them, once she was finished calling Daikin's parent's she went about trying to contact the Hibiki's.

**Four hours later...**

Saotome residents hadn't changed very much over the years the house was just a little large thanks to Genma's remodeling efforts to help give his wife more space to do her crafts such as sewing quilts, and clothing for their grandchild and his siblings of which she was currently sewing a sweater for Ryuu when she heard the phone ring, reaching over too the small end table to the right of her chair, she picked up the phone receiver. "Hello Saotome resident's can I ask who is calling?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"Hello Mrs. Saotome I am having trouble reaching the parent's of your grandchildren, is there any way you could come get them?" Hinoko asked as she looked to her desk fiddling with a pencil.

Nodoka pondered as she never had to go pick all the kid's up from school before. "Can I ask what is wrong Mrs. Hinoko-sama that would require all of them to be going home?"

"Mrs. Saotome I am suspending them for a week from school for fighting this has been a constant occurrence, and I can no longer sit by, and watch as it could mean my job." Hinoko explained, as she looked up from her desk to the Hibiki children noting their down cast expressions.

Nodoka frowned as she thought on the woman's words. "Alright... give me an hour I will come get them Hinoko-san." she said while forming a worried expression cause usually Akane was always home, and would answer the phone she wasn't scheduled to teach her martial art's class until later in the evening when the kid's were home.

"Thank you I will have their homework with them when you get here Mrs, Saotome." Hinoko said as she hung up the phone looking to the children who all had worried expressions knowing they would be in trouble when they got home.

**Four day's later.**

"Any luck in the search No-Chan." Genma asked her as he had been searching for a few day's to no avail of finding the lost-parents, taking a seat at the table across from his wife.

Nodoka shook her head. "No...Nothing at all even Nabiki-san said she can't find them it's like they just disappeared."

"Well we have to find them, or they will be declared missing or worse dead, and the kid's will be placed in foster... if only I hadn't made so many mistakes in the past." Genma said as he sat his head on the table placing his arm's under his chin. Sure Kaito, and his sister Akiko wasn't direct blood to him, and his wife they were still considered just as much their grandchildren as Ryuu was. Genma continued to sulk over the possibility of losing his grandchildren suddenly had an idea. "No-Chan what about our Son, he could be their acting parent couldn't he?"

"I don't know husband Ran-Ranko made it strictly clear she didn't want Ryuu even knowing her cause of her curse being locked." Nodoka said with sad tone as she looked to the table with dread.

Genma sighed a frustrated breath. "Look Ryuu, and Kaito have curses I don't see what the boy's problem is Ryuu is our son's child for Kami-Sakes He needs to man up after all despite him now being a woman he has an obligation as a father... if he doesn't we won't get to see our grandchildren again do you want that No-chan?" he quarried while rapping his knuckles on the table.

"No I don't Husband... you are right it's time for Ranko to put her shame aside and be a parent... I will call her." Nodoka said steeling herself before picking up the phone, knowing this may be like pulling teeth.

**Ranko's Anything go's martial arts Dojo in Hokkaido Japan.**

The Dojo was built into a large building, that was just on the outskirts of town since it once was used as a machine factory that had been carefully renovated by it's new owner. Ranko stood watch as her student's carried out their regime she had given them with pride. For the most part since the fateful day at Jusenkyo that should have been a day for celebration as she thought she would finally be rid of her curse turned into a nightmare when she dove into the spring of drowned man only to come back out the same old girl, but locked it took her over six years to finally break herself from dwelling over her lost man-hood and live again, now living alone in a one bedroom apartment, built in the back of her dojo that she taught classes in seven years later. She stood with the Saotome Honor blade at her side, her mother had given it to her to free her from the seppuku pledge soon as she found out she was locked. She let out a depressed sigh as she imagined her son practicing in her dojo, she loved children, she wished she could push her shame away in order to see her son, but she was afraid of causing him chaos as if she was plagued or something, so she had ordered Akane to never let Ryuu anywhere near her afraid the boy would grow up with shame knowing his father was now a woman.

"Sensei there is someone on the phone claiming she is your mother." a boy student called to Ranko who turned to him giving a pleasant smile, as she walked past him heading for her office.

The boy watched his instructor walk past without a word quickly went back to organizing the dojo equipment as per his Sensei's orders.

Once inside her office Ranko shut the door leaving the blind's open so she could watch her class as some of them were still only eleven, and she couldn't allow anything to happen to them or she would be sued. Picking up the receiver she spoke up. "Hey Momma what ya calling me for?" she asked in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Hey Honey... I wouldn't call you during your classes, but it's about Akane, and Ryoga." Nodoka said with a shaky voice.

"What happened did the Tom-boy get kidnapped again?" Ranko asked jokingly not catching the tone her mother just used.

Nodoka swallowed trying to keep from getting upset by the nagging sensation that she had an idea what might have happened. "Ranko-honey they have gone missing, and we are endanger of losing the children."

Ranko felt her heart sink as she sat uneasily down behind her desk, in the brown leather office chair. "What do you mean they have gone missing Mother? And what you mean losing the children?"

"What I am saying they have been missing for almost four days now, and unless you take them in they will take the kid's into custody because of your fathers past history." Nodoka explained as she sipped on the tea that was on the kitchen table in front of her, as her husband Genma sat opposite of her at the other side of the table.

Ranko sank a little further knowing if the kid's came to live with her the shame she had been hiding would be in the open for her son to see. Steeling herself as she wasn't sure if she was making the right choice or not she pushed on. "I see Mother... I'll come get them... need me there tonight?"

"If it would be okay with you tonight would be very good we haven't seen each other in awhile at any rate." Nodoka said gaining a hint of a smile as she could hear her daughters breathing knowing she was steeling herself, and that Ryuu would finally meet his father one way or another.

After a few minutes of conversation both Saotome's hung up their phones.

Ranko looked to the phone a moment, as she stood up from her desk, turning she headed for the door opening it up, she stepped out shutting the door behind her, as she watched her student's in the midst of performing their kata's. "Class is dismissed." she called as she walked further into the room, the class stopping their practice, sigh's could be heard.

"Sensei why so early we still have an hour to go?" One of the younger boy students called in a whiny tone.

Ranko gave the boy a half heartened smile. "Because I have to go take care of family issues... I want each of you to call your parent to come pick you up." she stated in a calm tone. _'Well guess I will also need to give them all including the parents compensation for the shorted time though they are quite gifted student's so shouldn't take much to make up for it maybe a tournament should be held?.' _she asked herself, as she watched her students either walking over to the payphone to make their calls or, using the cellphones their parent's bought them.

**Three hours later.**

All three children sat on the couch on the west wall of the living room. worrying about their parent's when they turned hearing the door open and close without so much as a knock as a young red-haired woman stepped into the living room from the entry hall, that looked to be no older then seventeen she was wearing red and black Chinese clothing the cuffs on her shirt white, her hair cascaded down to her lower back and some over her shoulders since she wasn't wearing her classic pigtail. Time had treated her well since she hadn't aged very much on the outside. Ranko didn't acknowledge the children just yet as she walked past them noting all had blue hair as she entered the kitchen she found her mother making tea. "Hey Mom sorry I would've been here sooner, but got held up a bit.. you know how it is parent's coming to get their children takes time." she said apologetically.

"No need to apologize you weren't very late actually three hours isn't too bad Honey." Nodoka said to her daughter in a cheerful tone, as she worked her craft preparing a special blended tea made to calm the nerves.

**Meanwhile...**

Kaito looked to the kitchen with curiosity. "Who was that lady that just entered the kitchen Sis?"

"I don't know, but she looks much like Ryuu in cursed form, but older." Akiko exclaimed as she pondered a moment. _'Could that be Ryuu's Dad?'_

Ryuu looked to the kitchen with his heart doing flips, as the woman seemed familiar to him. _'Could that be my father?' _he wondered.

**Kitchen...**

"Ranko Honey, I know you didn't want you're son to see you like this, but I think it is time you made yourself known to him if something happened to them..." Nodoka was cut off before she could finish.

Ranko looked to her mother with a sorrowful expression. "No It's okay... I should have came along time ago... I didn't realize what my absence from Ryuu's life would cause I didn't know he would have a curse too or I would've stuck around... there is no room for shame anymore I am going to face him, and make thing's right." she said adamantly knowing she could only fix things so far with her son, turning to the sound of movement she spoke up. "Come in here I know your hiding around the corner child."

Ryuu slowly revealed himself to the woman who was sitting across from his grandmother. "I am sorry...I well... re.. um."

"Dear this is your father." Nodoka explained as she could see Ryuu was trying to talk but was stuttering which was something his father had been known to do.

Ryuu looked to his grandmother then back to the woman who was introduced as his father. "Your m-my Father?"

"I... I am your Father y-yes I am." Ranko said her voice shaky, her gaze down cast to the table in front of her.

Ryuu walked around the table, then hugged onto the woman revealed to be his father.

Ranko teared up some as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I am so sorry Ryuu, I should have never told your Mom to keep us apart... I am so very sorry."

After both Neo-Mother, and son had calmed down some Nodoka spoke up. "Honey... would you be willing to take care of Kaito, and Akiko as well until their parent's are found?"

Ranko sniffled some as she wiped the tears from her eye's. "I could I sup'os at least for a little while." she replied, though in all honesty she would take care of them regardless as it was the honorable thing to do specially for two of her best friends from youth.

**The following day.**

"Miss Saotome if you would please sign here we can give you custody of all three children, until such a time the parent's can be located, and if they should not they will be in your permanent care until they reach the legal age they can live on their own." The social worker said as she placed a document in front of the red-head who sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

Ranko read the document carefully then signed her signature to it handing the document back to the social worker at which she carefully read all the above spot's where Ranko signed her initial's, and dated the form. "Alright Miss. Saotome we are good to go we will check on you periodically to see how the children and you are faring." the social worker said as she stood up collecting her things.

"Thanks." Ranko said trying to hide her disdain, as she really didn't like social workers, or anyone dealing with taking children from their parents. Turning her attention to the kid's she stood up. "Al'right grab your thing's and I will take you home guy's." after saying this her cellphone went off at which she reached into her pocket retrieving it, bringing it up to her ear and answered it. "Yo Ranko here what's cracken?"

"Not much Sensei why is the dojo closed?" Chiyoko asked curiously, as she looked to the door to her Sensei's dojo.

Ranko exhaled a breath, as she lead her charges out of the building. "I am currently on my way something came up. How many student's are there waiting with you Chiyoko-chan?"

"The whole class is here." Chiyoko said as she took a double take to make sure.

Ranko pondered a moment. "Al'right Chiyoko-chan in the right hand corner of the door at the bottom you will find a little notch pull it out some and there is a key let yourselves in and then lock it back up, and place the key on my desk."

"Yes Sensei thank you." Chiyoko said before hitting the end call button on her cellphone then went about letting herself, and the rest of the student's into the dojo to begin practice.

Ryuu watched his father put her cellphone away. "Um your a school teacher Pop's?"

"No Honey, I own a Dojo like your Mom and I teach classes." Ranko explained to her child, as she kept her forward momentum, while watching her surroundings carefully for signs of trouble. They continued their walk together the other two younger children were in a small conversation amongst themselves.

"Didn't Mom say, that this lady is probably one of the best martial artists in the world?" Akiko asked curiously.

Kaito looked to the older red-head, then spoke to his sister. "Yea she did, though I think Dad, and Mom could run circles around her she looks so frail."

Ranko hearing the conversation gritted her teeth some. _'Frail my ass I am just petite, I can crack stone for Kami-sama sakes.' _she thought, but decided not to say anything knowing now isn't the time to tell her friend's children that she could stomp both of their parent's with one, or both arms tied behind her back.

"I am glad to finally be with you Pop's... I am sorry Momma abandoned you." Ryuu said apologetically causing his neo-mother to stop, and turn around the bend down so she could look him in the eye's.

Ranko gave her son a stern look. "Your Mom did not abandon me Ryuu, I told her to leave me... and your Grandmother tells me you resent your step-father for marrying your Mother... again I gave him my blessing so please get out of that thinking... your siblings love you and I think it's time you returned the favor after all as an older brother your supposed to set an example Ryuu not sit and throw hate at your siblings for things out of their hands you want someone to hate then hate me." she scolded with cold tone.

"I... I see, I..." Ryuu spoke brokenly, as he looked down to the ground a look of pain crossing his features as his beliefs in his fathers abandonment had been shattered.

Ranko softened her features realizing she was a little hard on him, pulling her son into a hug. "Hon your only twelve, you didn't know any better, 'sides my being locked was my fault, if I hadn't just took off the guide could have warned me not to jump into the spring, but I sadly didn't wait. I am very sorry I hid away from you it was a cowardly thing to do I will try to make up for it I am very sorry Ryuu." upon thinking she turned to the other two children. "How old are you both?"

Kaito spoke up for both of them. "We are ten years old Mam."

"Just call me Ranko no need for such formalities." Ranko said with a slim smile to the young boy.

Akiko looked to Ranko with a glow. "How bout Auntie Saotome?" she asked as she held her bag with both hand's.

Ranko looked to Akane's daughter giving her a nod. "Al'right that'le work I sup'os." she said while standing up, as they then made they're way across the street heading for the nearest subway terminal.

**Meanwhile somewhere lost on the road to nowhere.**

As Akane and her husband continued to walk the long dirt road as the trees that surrounded the road was still with wind blowing through their leaves and branches she had a worried expression on her face. "I don't get it how did we get here... I mean we were just going to the grocery store!" she exclaimed with a frustrated tone.

"I don't know dear this doesn't make sense... um how many times have we passed that rock back there?" Ryoga asked while pointing to the rather large rock by a huge oak tree with his thumb.

Akane looked to the rock with confusion narrowing her eye's. "This isn't happening! Its been four days I hope the kids are okay!" she cried her worry evident in her voice.

Ryoga let out a frustrated sigh, as he walked over giving his wife a soothing hug. "It will be alright honey wait and see we will get home I am sure of it." _'Please tell me I didn't do it again... and I thought I had finally broken my lost problem.' _he thought with a depression aura that seemed nearly existent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Not sure when I will add another chapter it will get done, but my main work is the final chapter for Coma White so it gets priority since I haven't put anything out for it recently.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome, but they are not needed if you like to make a suggestion that is helpful and not rude I will be glad to listen as I am always looking to improve my stories and yes I know sometimes I mix up words it's a bad habit as I am a speed writer, and even when I do three passes pre-reading I sometimes miss typo errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Well it's been a bit hasn't it, well here it is second chapter to Ranko's Children I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, want to thank my beta reader for doing an awesome job once again. With that said let the show begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>R-C chapter:2<strong>

**Somewhere in the Mojave…**

The sun glared down over the Mojave Desert, the heat unbearable as two individuals walked its seemingly neverending sands. A slight breeze blew, though it was not a cool wind but rather hot air as if someone had cranked up the oven. Cacti were a common sight, as well as a source of water. Akane ceased her forward momentum as she adjusted her cloak, retrieving a canteen that hung at her side from a thin brown strap. Unscrewing its cap, she then brought the canteen to her lips, drinking in some of its contents before replacing the cap and letting it fall to her side.

"Damn, it's hot out here. Where the hell are we this time?" Ryoga asked as he scanned the vast sands, trying to determine their location.

Akane looked around, noting an old piece of worn and weathered newspaper blowing against a cactus. Walking over, she bent down and picked it up. She proceeded to read it, a look of bewilderment overcoming her features. _'Las Vegas? But that's in…UGH!'_

"What do you have there, hon?" Ryoga asked, walking casually over to his wife to get a look at the paper as she turned it so he could read. "Las Vegas? Heck, that's just a block from our house! We should be there in no time," he stated with confidence.

Akane looked downcast, bringing her hands up to her face momentarily as her temper started to flare. "Ryoga, Las Vegas is in America! How the heck did we get here without crossing the Pacific Ocean?" she shouted, causing her husband to cringe.

**Hokkaido, Japan**

It was currently a Sunday morning and raining outside; it seemed to be a dull roar from within the dojo due to the tin roof of the old machine shop. Ryuu and his two half siblings, Akiko and her brother Kaito, sat on a couch watching cartoons on a small twenty-four-inch television that was set up across from them on an old wooden table that looked to have been built from scratch. Walking into the small living room from her room, Ranko sipped her tea as she noted the children. "Sorry, it's kinda cramped. I never expected to have visitors here," she said in an apologetic tone as she walked from the doorway, sitting down on the floor by the couch.

"It's fine, Auntie. Will it be raining all day?" Akiko asked as she looked to her current guardian.

Ranko pondered as she looked up to the small window that used to be a fan housing she had converted into a viewport, taking note of the rain's hard and rapid fall. "Not really sure. When I'm around it tends to rain so much I quit watchin' da news." _'To this day…I would've thought the water magnet stuff would have went away since I've been a woman so long. Kinda funny…I never truly noticed it until now,'_ she contemplated with a content look as she lifted her teacup and took a sip.

"Ah, no worries. When Ryuu and me are around it tends to rain a lot anyways," Kaito piped up, never taking his gaze from the cartoon he was watching, which depicted a black and white cat chasing a mouse around with a wooden mallet.

Ranko chuckled at her friends' son's words as she sipped her tea. She looked away from the TV, hearing the phone ringing. Placing her tea down on the table, she stood up and went into the kitchen to pick up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Saotome residence. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Ms. Saotome. This is Mizakawa Megumi from Tokyo University. I'm calling in regards to your daughter, Ryoko," Megumi stated as she shifted through her paperwork on her desk.

Ranko pulled the phone away from her ear and blinked in surprise before looking down at the phone in her hand owlishly. _'I knew Akane told me Ryoko was smart but…sheesh, not _that_ smart,'_ she thought to herself before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Ms. Saotome, are you there?" Megumi asked, as she hadn't heard a reply yet.

Ranko snapped from her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. Had to adjust the phone," she lied.

"Oh, that's no problem. Anyway, the school would like to request that you come to a parent-teacher conference to discuss Ryoko's recent des-…progress." Megumi prayed Ms. Saotome didn't catch her near slip. Ryoko wasn't a bad student per se; she was just a bit…_energetic_ in her exploits. Megumi shuddered from some of the images that came to mind. She came out of her thoughts just in time to catch the comment from Ryoko's current guardian.

Ranko had been thinking on the woman's words a moment. "She's in college…I didn't think colleges did parent teacher conferences," she noted.

"Well, normally we don't, but because of Ryoko's age she's a special case," Megumi stated calmly, as she looked out the window of her office.

Ranko leaned against the kitchen counter. "Oh, okay…when's the meeting, then?"

"Ah, on Mon-…TOMMORROW!" Megumi shouted out in a panicked tone as she heard another explosion off in the distance.

Ranko pulled the phone away from her ringing ear. "Owie!"

Megumi looked down at her desk sheepishly. She didn't mean to yell, but she didn't think the school could stand another one of Ryoko's projects. "Ms. Saotome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell…but here at Tokyo U, we are very enthusiastic about our students' progress."

"Er, I guess I can understand that. Well, I'll see you tomorrow…" Ranko stated as her ear was still ringing from the teacher's earlier shout.

Megumi calmed herself as she then stated, "At nine o'clock, Ms. Saotome."

"'Kay…I'll see you tomorrow at nine o'clock. Have nice day," Ranko stated with a falsely cheerful lilt.

Megumi smiled to herself as she tapped her pencil's eraser on her desk. "You too, Ms. Saotome."

Ranko hung up the phone quickly, not wanting to stay on the line with the energetic teacher longer than she had to. Hearing a cracking sound come from a cupboard nearby, she opened it to see a broken teacup. _'I have a bad feeling about tomorrow,'_ she thought with dread.

**The following day**

Monday was a rather beautiful day. The water left over from the day before was all but a memory and the wind was calming and cool. A few clouds were still overhead and cherry blossoms blew about in the air and on the grass, along the sidewalks and roads. The sounds of traffic were starting to pick up as the morning hours wore on. Ranko dressed in a blue formal kimono with a red obi sash tied around her waist in a bow that rested on the small of her back. Her red hair was up in a bun with silver senbon needles. She was currently on her way to Tokyo University. A few students who were conversing with one another at a small coffee shop whistled at her as she walked by. After another ten minutes of walking, Ranko had finally arrived at Tokyo University. She looked to the familiar buildings, noting almost all of them were in the process of renovations. Construction workers went about their business as the sounds of machinery could be heard. Cranes lifted materials to be used to fix the old structures that looked severely damaged. Ranko whistled slightly. "This looks worse than Furinkan," she muttered to no one in particular.

A few minutes later, she finally arrived at the main office. Opening the glass door, she walked up to the receptionist's desk while also noting the time, which was now eight fifty-five in the morning. She turned her gaze down to the person behind the desk; a gray-haired woman who was in her early fifties sat there typing up some paperwork.

The receptionist looked up, noting the young redhead and giving her a warm smile. "Are you a new student, Miss?"

"Oh no, I'm not a student. I'm here for the nine o'clock appointment with Mrs. Mizakawa about my daughter, Saotome Ryoko," Ranko stated as she looked over the rest of the office, which had several posters promoting higher learning.

The receptionist looked over the redhead, her jaw slack in a classic look of shock. _'_She's_ Ryoko's mother? She looks so young!' _she exclaimed enviously to herself as she reached over and picked up her phone before hitting a directory key. "Mr. Mori…Ryoko's mother has arrived," she stated simply as she hung up the phone. "The dean will be out shortly. Please have a seat over there," she said as she gestured to a row of chairs by the door. The redhead gave her a courteous bow and then sat on the wooden chair nearest the door.

Ranko placed her hands in her lap as she leaned against the backrest of the chair, thinking on the past back when she was able to be a boy. She remembered sitting in the same type of wooden chair, waiting for a chat with Principal Kuno over a tardy or some other random occurrence of a teacher sending her to the office. _'These chairs are so uncomfortable. I swear, they don't want you to close your eyes for even a minute,' _she thought with frustration, as she still hated them from her youth. The minutes ticked by as the redhead scanned her surroundings, noting the cheap imitation flowers, white cinderblock walls, and other school-affiliated décor. Looking to the clock, she noted it was now nine ten. However, there was still no dean.

"Excuse me…is it time yet, ma'am?" Ranko asked in a calm manner as she looked to the receptionist, her patience growing thin.

The receptionist looked up from her desk. "He will be out shortly, Ms. Saotome. Please be patient."

"'Kay…" Ranko muttered as she looked down at the floor. She noted it had recently been polished, since she could nearly see her reflection. _'Nine o'clock, she said…yet I'm still sitting in this friggin' chair,'_ she thought dejectedly.

Another hour passed and Ranko was starting to look very irritable. She stood up from her chair, giving the receptionist a dark glare, as she formed a dark red ball of light in her cupped hands. "Either get the dean out here in the next five minutes or, so help me, I'm going to make your day a nightmare. See this little ball of ki here? Imagine how it'll feel up your ass!" she exclaimed, her temper flaring at the terrified woman.

"Ms. Saotome…Ms. Saotome," a faraway male voice called.

Ranko awoke a moment later as she was being nudged awake. "Hmm?" she let out groggily, as she set her gaze on a rather tall gentleman with a medium build. He wore a black suit with a red tie and silver glasses; his long hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Ms. Saotome, I am sorry to keep you waiting I am Mori Hoshu," the man stated as he returned the gaze of the red-headed young woman who was looking up at him.

Ranko gave him a thin smile as she stood up. "That's fine. Shall we?" she asked, trying to speed things up.

"Why, of course. Right this way, Ms. Saotome," the dean stated simply as he opened the office door to allow the redhead to pass through, following behind her.

**The conference**

The dean's office was a medium-sized room that had a desk with two leather chairs in front of it. An office chair sat behind the desk, also upholstered in leather. The desk had a table lamp with a green shade, which helped to illuminate the desk when its occupant was doing his paperwork. Its eastern wall had several plaques, and on the west wall were two paintings depicting individuals who were most likely two of the founders for Tokyo University. The room's carpeting was a teal color. Ranko and the dean walked into the office, taking their seats.

"Would you like some coffee, Ms. Saotome?" Hoshu offered as he took the coffee pot off its burner, pouring its contents into his mug.

Ranko gave a simple nod as the aroma from the coffee attacked her senses. "Yes, please," she courteously answered, at which point the dean filled a disposable cup with the nectar she craved.

"Here you are," Hoshu said as he handed the cup to the redhead before picking up his own mug and taking a sip.

Ranko picked up her cup, sipping the coffee. "So, where is Mrs. Mizakawa?"

"Actually, she is with her class at the moment. Your appointment is with me, Ms. Saotome," Hoshu explained as he placed his mug down on its hotplate.

Taken aback slightly, Ranko set her cup down on the desk. "Oh, I see. Well, if that's the case, then let's get down to business, shall we?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Straight to the point. I like that, Ms. Saotome." Hoshu paused as he placed his hand on his computer mouse to bring up Ryoko's file. "Let me start by saying your daughter is a truly extraordinary student who has surpassed her fellow students on her written exams. However…her fault is in the execution of her experiments. In that area, she is sorely lacking. As I am sure you have seen, we are currently undergoing many renovations."

Ranko contemplated the dean's words, remembering the work crews she saw on the way in. "My daughter caused all of that? Is that what you're telling me?" she asked with some hesitation.

"Yes, she has shown a blatant disregard for her fellow students' safety and the state of her surroundings. For instance, Ms. Saotome, you may not be aware that my car is currently _in orbit_ because of one of your daughter's incidents. Not only that, she somehow managed to destroy the university's main cafeteria with just a pair of chopsticks and some milk," Hoshu explained as he took another sip of his coffee.

Ranko's jaw slackened as she imagined how on earth a car could be sent into orbit. "Uh…how did she manage to send your car into orbit again?" she asked both in curiosity and awe.

"She was experimenting with a device that manipulated gravity…while I admit it was a fascinating project, it was my car she used as her guinea pig. She didn't even bother to ask me about it!" Hoshu exclaimed begrudgingly.

Ranko thought on this as she pictured a mad scientist in her head creating machines that would one day conquer the world. _'My daughter sounds scary.' _"Can I ask how she managed to destroy the cafeteria with just two chopsticks and some milk? Surely there was more to that?"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Saotome, we have yet to be able to recreate the experiment and she will not explain it herself," Hoshu explained as the mere thought of the younger Saotome infuriated him.

Ranko reached out, taking a sip of her coffee while looking across the desk to the dean. "Soo…where are we going with all this, Mr. Mori?"

"I held a staff meeting just the other day and I'm sorry to say that we have decided in the best interest of this institution and the well-being of its students, your daughter is to be removed immediately," Hoshu stated as he pulled open the middle drawer of his desk, retrieving a scroll and a plaque and placing them on the desk in front of him.

Ranko set her cup on the desk, her gaze downcast. "I really don't understand…couldn't you give her another chance? I mean, it sounds like she just needs to focus some?"

"Ms. Saotome, I am not without a heart, I assure you. Moreover, it would be a great loss if this university couldn't count such a remarkable talent as your daughter among its alumni. Therefore, we have decided to graduate your daughter early. All her certifications are right here," Hoshu stated, gesturing to the plaque and scroll. _'The things I do to remove a nuisance,' _he thought, as he couldn't wait to get Ryoko off his and Mizakawa's hands.

Ranko considered the dean's words a moment, her eyes narrowing somewhat. "Say, you're not just trying to rush my poor daughter out of here, are you, Mr. Mori?" she asked, her voice slightly raised, as she was on to the dean's scheme.

"Ms. Saotome, please…I assure you, while that is why we have asked you to come here I can also assure you we have nothing more we can teach your daughter. She is a genius and already has completed several areas of study from biomechanics to quantum physics…which is more than we could have expected from anyone, especially a twelve-year-old girl. It's truly extraordinary. I imagine once she is fine-tuned and far less reckless in her pursuits, she will go far," Hoshu explained as he watched nervously as the elder Saotome picked up her daughter's things.

Ranko stood up, holding the items with her right hand. "Well, I guess there is no more reason for us to chat, then. Can you lead the way, Mr. Mori? I'll take her home," she stated in a low tone.

**Here's Ryoko…**

Class 4-A was quiet and orderly, with the exception of a student who was slightly chubby, standing around five-foot-two. He had his hair slicked back, with large round-framed glasses, a white lab coat, a white button-down shirt with a pocket on the left breast with some pens, and black slacks. He stood at the head of the class by a wooden table, on which his experimental machine was set up. He was giving an introduction which seemed to drone on much to the dismay of the students, especially one in particular who sat in the forth row. She had red hair done up slightly spiky, the length of which when standing up came down to her knees. Her eyes were a deep blue, and a pair of black goggles hung loosely via their strap around her neck. She wore a white lab coat, tan cargo pants, a green v-cut blouse, and white tennis shoes.

_'Hurry up and get to the point already…I am only twelve and I could explain my experiment faster than this,' _Ryoko thought impatiently, gritting her teeth. She was quite eager to show off her newest creation.

About twenty minutes later, the introduction was completed and the experiment was coming to life. Briefly, an array of colors and sounds were emitted before it stopped working almost just as quickly as it began. Smoke was wafting from the machine, which in turn brought on some laughter and boos from the other students. Mizakawa Megumi considered what she saw of the experiment, shaking her head, as she jotted down some notes onto a notepad. Looking over the class schedule, she then hesitantly called out, "Miss Saotome…please present your experiment to the class."

Ryoko stood up quickly, picking up a small black box that was sitting to the right of her desk. Walking over to the table on which the previous experiment from her classmate had sat, she set her box in the same position. Reaching into her right coat pocket, she retrieved a smaller gray box. Quickly unwinding two wires, one green and the other red, and attaching them to the larger box, she then connected the other end to the smaller box. Doing a quick glance over her experiment, she then removed the top of the larger box. She revealed a single crystal which sat in the middle of the box and lifted the crystal to show that it wasn't connected to any wires. She then quickly set it back down into place.

Megumi watched on, knitting her brows in contemplation. _'What could this be…the box is rather small, only about a half-inch in width and appears to be only two inches in height. The crystal isn't connected to the box in any fashion. of course, it's only a quarter-inch in diameter. How come I have a bad feeling about this?' _she asked herself, worried yet also intrigued.

Meanwhile, another teacher stood outside the classroom watching through the observation window and waiting for the end of class so he could take over teaching. He wore a gray suit with a dark red tie, which made the man look to be on the lean side. He stood five-foot-six, and his raven hair was cut short. _'Ryoko, good luck,' _he thought. Turning to his right, he took note of the dean of the university, along with a petite redhead who looked rather young. She seemed familiar to him, however, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Ranko gave the man a glance before turning her gaze to the classroom, while Mr. Mori stepped closer to the observation window.

Ryoko considered her words carefully. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved a small white card and glanced over her notes briefly. "Hello. For those of you who don't know me, I am Saotome Ryoko. My experiment is a prototype I have created which will cause this crystal to become weightless and levitate."

"Last time you tried something like this you sent the dean's car into orbit!" one of the students called out rudely. Chuckles soon arose. However, they were stopped just as quickly when Megumi gave them all a hard look. "Please continue, Ryoko-chan," she said while jotting down some notes on her pad.

Ranko looked on in curiosity, noting how close a resemblance her daughter held to her compared to Akane, who was the girl's mother. _'Why did I stay away…why did I take the cowards way out?' _she asked herself in quiet contemplation. _'Well, guess it made sense to me at the time…Akane, bein' a girl an' all, then me bein' locked, I couldn't very well have stayed in that relationship, could I? NO…it wouldn't have been right. But it wasn't right for me to just stay out of my children's lives. That was a mistake I should never have made,' _she told herself with a nod of her head. She soon snapped from her thoughts, hearing a high-pitched whining sound and a shout from her daughter, yelling, "Hit the deck!"

The man in the gray suit immediately grabbed the red-haired woman's left arm, yanking her away from the window and shielding her with his body. The dean also took cover and the students in the classroom all dropped to the ground as a bright light flashed. A loud explosion shattered the observation window outward into the hall. Thick black smoke filled the classroom and poured into the hallway through the broken window. Coughing could be heard from within the classroom, as well as from the three adults in the hallway. The smoke slowly cleared, showing the far eastern wall of the classroom had been blown away. Surprisingly, none of the students were seriously injured. The younger Saotome slowly stood up from where she had jumped behind her sensei's desk, coughing from the smoke she had inhaled.

Ranko spoke up through her coughs. "C-cough-could you please let me go now?" she asked after getting over the initial shock of being protected by a stranger, turning her gaze to the classroom in awe of the destruction.

"Sa-cough-otome cough-detention!" Megumi called out furiously, dropping her notes as she realized they were on fire. She quickly grabbed her water from the desk, dousing the flame.

Ranko, hearing her name, spoke up quickly. "What did I do?"

Megumi turned to the hallway, noting an older redhead. She then turned her gaze to the younger one, and brought her attention back to the older one. "Um, who are you, Miss?"

Considering a moment on whether she should introduce herself as her daughter's father or not, noting it was a class of science, she quickly made a decision. "I-I well, I, um, am R-Ryoko's _m-mother_, Saotome Ranko," the older redhead carefully lied, not wishing to become a guinea pig for experiments, giving brief eye contact to her daughter's sensei before turning her gaze to the floor.

The gentleman who had shielded Ranko from the blast took a quick glance at Ryoko and then turned his attention to the elder Saotome. _'I thought so. Now I know for sure Ryoko is Ranma's child. But I don't get it…he still looks so young. And why is he in female form and dressed like that?' _he thought in confusion, remembering that the redhead in question had disappeared sometime after his junior year.

Ryoko, hearing her teacher shout out her detention, then turned her attention to the woman who spoke up to say she was her mother. A smile came to the girl's lips when she noted the woman's appearance. _'My mother? I was right!' _she exclaimed to herself. "I knew it! I was adopted!" she shouted happily, quickly turning her gaze to the floor when her teacher and the dean of the university gave her hard looks.

"Ryoko-chan, please go collect your things," Mr. Mori stated as he stepped into the classroom, taking note of the damages.

Ryoko gave a slight bow as she went to her desk, picking up her backpack and quickly packing her things.

"Mr. Mori, have you already explained the situation to Saotome-san?" Megumi asked while brushing some dust from her blouse.

The dean gave a nod of his head. "Yes, I have already apprised her of the situation. Gosunkugi-san, would you mind escorting Ms. Saotome and her daughter to the dorm to gather her effects?"

"No, I wouldn't mind, sir," Gosunkugi Hikaru stated simply, looking over what was left of the classroom in which he would usually teach. _'Well, I guess class will be dismissed today,' _he told himself.

As soon as she heard the name from her youth, Ranko turned her attention to the man in the gray suit. _'Whoa, that's 'Kugi…he doesn't look anything at all like he did back then,' _she noted, seeing that he looked healthy. The bags under his eyes were gone, and he also had an air of confidence about him. "Gosunkugi Hikaru, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, I see you remember me, Saotome-san. I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?" Hikaru asked with a slight smile.

Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda been travelin'…ya know how it is with martial artists," she replied, bending the truth.

"Ah, I see…you look, uh, rather well yourself," Hikaru stated uncomfortably, though if it wasn't for Ranko's daughter and the other students, as well as Mr. Mori and Mrs. Mizakawa, he would have teased her for being dressed in such a feminine manner. Hikaru and Ranko walked side by side, while Ryoko followed behind, her eyes downcast, as they walked towards the girls' dormitory to retrieve the younger Saotome's belongings.

"So, Saotome…not that it is my business, but with all due respect, where did you really go? Because I know for fact that Akane is Ryoko's mother. Is there a reason you lied back there?" Hikaru probed, as he was a little annoyed due to knowing Ryoko's childhood story.

Ranko didn't turn her gaze from her forward direction. "'Kugi, think about that one a moment and you'll have your answer."

"Oh…I guess the prospect of being a lab rat isn't too appealing, is it? However, what happened to you? Why did you leave when the word was that everything seemed to be going better for you and Akane?" Hikaru asked as he reached forward, pushing some double doors open to allow them entry into the next section of the hall.

"Well, things were goin' fine, I admit. It's just there was an accident…and I'd just rather not talk 'bout it, 'Kugi. The memory's still painful…believe me when I say I wish I had never stayed out of my children's lives. I feel constant pain over it," Ranko stated softly as she cast a sideways glance out the window, taking in the view of the cherry blossom trees.

Ryoko looked at the back of the woman who had called herself her mother with a longing look. _'So much I want to talk about…yet she is talking to Gosunkugi-sensei,' _she thought sadly.

"So, 'Kugi, what is it you teach here at Tokyo U?" Ranko asked while noting his appearance, taking in the suit and tie.

Hikaru chuckled slightly before speaking. "Well, after high school I went to college, taking classes in history and archeology."

"Oh, so you're livin' the life of an adventurer, eh? A man after my own heart, though I search for relics to better my martial arts," Ranko stated with a slim smile, enjoying their conversation.

Hikaru let a slightly maniacal laugh from his youth surface a moment before ceasing it just as quickly. "Well, yes, I do like finding lost artifacts. It also furthers my research into the occult, though I don't live and breathe that field of study any longer."

"So, is my daughter one of your students, 'Kugi?" Ranko asked in curiosity, gesturing with her thumb back to her child.

Hikaru gave a slight grin. "Yes…actually, she is one of my more avid listeners. She's a very bright student. I guess they really are expelling Ryoko…it's too bad. I enjoyed debating topics with her. She can put up quite a valid argument for her age."

"Well, yeah, they are…though they at least graduated her. You know, 'Kugi, I don't mind if you still wanna tutor her on archeology if you wish," Ranko offered in a kind manner.

Hikaru turned to the older Saotome, giving her a slight smile. "Well, if she wishes to further her study of history and archeology, I can make house calls. All she needs to do is enroll at this web address," he stated as he produced a card from his jacket pocket, handing it to the acquaintance from his youth.

"Thanks. I will see about it…she'll need something to do, I'm sure," Ranko replied as she took the card from the young professor, glancing over it briefly. A few minutes later they had finally reached the dorm room, which served as young Ryoko's living quarters during her stay at the university.

Ryoko went about packing her stuff, noting Hikaru had left her alone with her mother. "I knew I was adopted! I just knew there was no way I was related to those neanderthals."

"Honey, the truth is I am your fath-"

Ryoko shook her head at the older redhead interrupting her. "Mom, you don't gotta hide the truth any longer. You were off saving the world and probably can't give details 'cause it was of top secret importance with the top bureau of intelligence!" she stated with certainty, pointing at her "mother."

Ranko gave her daughter a thoughtful look. _'I see…so she has her mothers view of reality,' _she thought, remembering the times she had tried to give clues that Ryoga and P-chan were one and the same. Yet the blue-haired Tendo seemed oblivious to it. "I guess I can't fool you, can I, dearie?" she asked with a cute lilt.

"Nope, you can't fool me. I am a genius after all!" Ryoko exclaimed confidently, grinning widely, her hands on her hips giving a superior look of confidence.

"Well, how 'bout we gather the rest of your things so we can blow this taco stand?" Ranko asked as she looked around the room, noting its sparseness with the exception of tools and some projects of one kind or another.

Ryoko gave a slight nod as she walked over to the small desk set up by the east window of her room by her bed, gathering up her tools and placing them in a blue toolbox. "Momma, think you could pick up my inventions and put them in that box over there in the corner?"

"Sure thing, dear," Ranko stated simply. Walking over to the corner and grabbing the box, she then quickly walked over to the west wall across from the bed and began picking up the many projects her daughter had either finished or was still in the process of completing. She placed each of them carefully into the container.

Ryoko finished packing her clothing, moving on quickly to folding the blanket the woman Ryoko considered to be her foster mother had made her carefully and lovingly. "Mom, how long are you going to be with me? Is it just until my foster parents get back?"

"Ehh…" Ranko uttered, pausing with a sad sigh at the end. "I ain't goin' anywhere, if that helps you. I plan to be in your life from here on in, as well as your brother's. If you guys don't mind me bein' around, that is."

Ryoko smiled, placing her bedding in a large duffel bag. "I don't think it will be a problem, Mom. Ryuu and I would be glad to have you with us. It's something we have wanted for a very long time…can you tell me what my real father is like?"

Picking up the last of her daughter's inventions, Ranko soon closed the lid and turned to look at her daughter, feeling a slight pang in her chest. _'What do I tell her? She won't believe that I'm her father in a million years. I have no way of proving it. This is so…so sad,' _she thought in frustration before settling on an answer. "Er…well, it's like this, hon. He was around five-foot-five, steel-gray eyes, raven hair tied back in a pigtail much like your brother wears it. He was quite strong and believed in protectin' the weak."

"What happened to him? Is he still alive…or did he die in a war? And if so, was it heroic?" Ryoko probed, trying to find out more information.

Ranko looked at her daughter thoughtfully, noting the curiosity in the girl's eyes. "Actually, dear, he is still alive…though I haven't seen him in quite a while. I'm sure he is on some journey honing his skills as a martial artist."

"Oh…I don't understand, why did he and you split up? And if you didn't split up, why he leave us behind?" Ryoko questioned, trying to solve yet another piece of the puzzle that was her family.

Ranko contemplated on how to answer this next question. _'I am just digging myself deeper.' _She then decided to change the subject. "Honey, we have a busy day ahead of us. Let's finish gettin' you packed so we can leave."

"Oh, okay, Mom," Ryoko said, giving her mother a slight nod before turning to finish packing what was left of her effects.

**Meanwhile…**

"Tick, tick, tick," was a constant sound from the clock in class 3-A, as currently the entire class was in the middle of studying their textbooks while waiting for the bell signaling lunch. Ryuu sat at his desk thumping the eraser in his hand against the desk almost in perfect sync with the clock, his boredom evident. _'I swear, when I'm hungry it takes longer…come on, you stupid clock. Ring the damn bell!' _he thought impatiently.

"Hibiki-kun, could you please stop that? It's getting annoying," the girl sitting to the blue-haired boy's right quietly whispered.

Ryuu, hearing the whisper, set the eraser on his desk. "Eh…yeah, sure. Sorry," he whispered back apologetically. A few minutes later he was greeted by the sweet sound of the chimes, signaling lunch hour had finally arrived. He quickly leaped out of his seat, grabbed his books and rushed out the door. Sprinting down the hallway, he nearly collided with a student. However, he just managed to dodge and continued on his way.

"Watch where you're running, you vile miscreant!" Haru called out, shaking his fist, a bokken much like his father had once carried gripped tightly in his left hand.

Ryuu called back to the older boy. "Yo, Kuno, I'm in a big hurry! No time to chit-chat!" _'Gotta hurry or the damn pork buns will be sold out!' _he exclaimed to himself, as he then noted a group of students who were seemingly standing still. He quickly made a leap into the air, clearing the group. Landing on his feet at the other side, he slammed into someone, yet seemed unhindered as he continued on ahead.

Kuonji Daikin now lay on the ground seeing stars. "Did anyone get the license number of that truck?" he asked in a disoriented tone before passing out.

"Stupid boy, you're not supposed to sleep in the middle of the hallway," Malin stated in perfect Japanese as she looked down at the young Kuonji. Malin stood at four-foot-three, her age twelve. She dressed in a fashion that closely resembled her mother, Shampoo. Her eyes were an emerald green and her hair color raven like her father, Mousse.

The raven-haired Chinese girl shook her head in disgust before stepping over the fallen boy and heading for the lunch room.

**The lunchroom**

The cafeteria of the school was a rather large room with white painted walls and numerous tables set up with benches connected to them, allowing students to sit and eat and have their conversations. The sounds of cooking utensils could be heard, along with the banter of the students who were currently gathering for lunch. Finally arriving, Ryuu hurried over to the counter; upon arriving, he spoke up. "I would like two pork buns along with some tea, please."

"Sorry, we are all sold out of pork buns. Is there anything else we can get you?" the lunch lady asked, giving the boy a falsely apologetic look.

Ryuu grumbled, as he had been set on getting his craving fulfilled. "Just the tea, please," he half-muttered as he handed the lady his ticket. Once getting his drink, he walked over to a table and sat down next to his half siblings.

Kaito looked over, noting his half brother's glum expression. "Hey Ryuu, you alright?"

"Not really…they somehow managed to sell out all the porkbuns," Ryuu explained, sipping his tea.

Akiko giggled girlishly as she placed her tray in front of her older brother. "That's okay. Me and Kaito bought two of them…you can have them. That'll be fine, won't it, Brother?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I'm pretty full anyways," Kaito said simply as he took a drink of his milk.

Ryuu looked down at the packages containing the porkbuns he was craving and turned to his half sister. "You sure? I wouldn't want to take from you guys' lunch."

Kaito chuckled some at his sibling's words. "Ryuu, take the stupid buns already. Heck, we got them for you."

"Er, thanks…but you didn't have to. I could've managed," Ryuu said, giving a slight bow in gratitude.

The twins each gave their sibling a smile. "No problem, dear brother," both said in unison, while Ryuu started to devour his food.

Kaito watched his brother eat, his lips curved into an amused grin. _'You're sometimes a jackass, but you're still my brother,' _he thought fondly.

"So, on another note, how do we refer to, well, you know, Auntie Saotome?" Akiko asked, giving a sideways glance to her siblings.

Ryuu thought on this a moment. "Well, I call her Pops, but that's 'cause she's my dad."

"Well, can you really call her Pops, knowing she's a woman now? Wouldn't it be better to call her Mom?" Kaito asked.

Akiko thought on this concept a moment. "How 'bout we call her Kaachan?"

"What's it matter? I'd rather call my father Oyaji," Ryuu commented, before devouring the other porkbun.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders, turning to his older brother. "Bro, your father can't transform anymore. So maybe if you wanna call her Oyaji at home, that's your preference. But in public, unless we wanna get looked at strangely, maybe we should use Kaachan. That sounds pretty catchy to me."

"I can see your point, Kaito…but here's the thing. We already _are_ looked at strangely. You turn into a cute black piglet and I turn into a red-haired girl who's an exact twin to both my sister Ryoko and my dad's girl form," Ryuu explained, setting his empty teacup down on the tray with the rest of the lunch containers.

Akiko listened to both siblings argue their points. "I really don't consider us any stranger than other people around her. I mean, look at Malin. That girl turns into a purple kitty cat, and so does her mom."

"True…and Malin's father turns into a duck," Ryuu pointed out. His attention was then taken by the raven-haired girl in question, who sat down at their table across from them. "Speak of the devil. We were just talkin' about you, Malin."

Malin looked to the pigtailed boy, giving him a roll of her eyes. "I just bet you were, Ryuu-chan."

"Hey, Brother isn't a girl, so call him Ryuu-kun," Akiko corrected after finishing her soda.

Malin turned to the young blue-haired girl. Picking up one of the two glasses of water she had on her tray, she tossed its contents, splashing the pigtailed boy's face and rendering a change of gender. "I prefer to call her Ryuu-chan since I don't see a boy sitting here."

"You're always so friendly, Malinnn," Ryuu drawled, while taking a napkin to dry her face.

Malin gave a curt smile. "Yes, I am very friendly…when you're not being a jerk. Sadly, the only time you're not is when you're a girl."

"Hey, that's not true at all! I'll have you know I'm a very nice gu-"

"You mean you're a very nice girl. Yes, I would have to agree," Malin said, cutting Ryuu short.

Kaito chuckled at the exchange. "You know, if you two are gonna have a lovers' quarrel, you should probably take it elsewhere."

"Shut up, you!" both Malin and Ryuu shouted in perfect unison, causing the fang-toothed boy to cringe at the tone.

Akiko giggled, listening to both her older half sibling and the Chinese girl bicker with one another. Her attention was soon called by the voice of none other then Kuno Haru, who was the spitting image of his father: brown hair cut short, piecing brown eyes complemented by the school uniform her wore, which was made of only the finest fabric, unlike those of the other students.

"Salutations, fair Hibiki Akiko. How, might I ask, are you doing?" Haru asked while taking a seat next to Malin across from his blue-haired fancy.

Akiko gave a slight smile. "I am doing fine, Kuno-sempai. How 'bout you? Is everything going well?"

"I am doing well. Actually, I got a starting position with the kendo club…and now that I see that you brought your older sister to visit us at school, I am doing better than usual," Haru replied, giving a gesture of his hand towards the red-haired girl.

"Kuno-sempai, that isn't my sister. That's my brother, Ryuu," Akiko corrected her cousin.

Haru thought on what his love interest had just said, studying the redheaded girl a moment. "I think not, dearest, for this is surely a girl. Your joking tricks won't work on me. I know your sister when I see her," he said with an amused expression.

Ryuu rolled her eyes at the brown-haired Kuno, knowing he would never get it. He had tried to explain this on several occasions. _''Ugh…doesn't Haru realize Akiko and me are related to him?' s_he asked herself while fighting the urge to wretch.

"You know, bokken boy, you surely are delusional," Malin stated simply before starting in on her wonton soup. Thinking on another, matter she spoke up. "Akiko, did they find your parents? If not, Mom said you guys could stay with us for the time being."

"Oh Malin, I appreciate the thought, but we are already taken care of. Ryuu's real father returned to take us in," Akiko answered in a kind tone.

Taking in the information, Haru spoke up. "Who is your father anyways, Ryoko-chan?"

Ryuu rolled her eyes once more in annoyance, yet felt compelled to answer. "My father's name is Saotome Ranma."

"Oh, I never realized you were related to that vile sorce-"

Ryuu gave a frigid glare to the older boy while cutting him off. "I suggest you stop while you're ahead, Kuno, if you know what's good for you," she warned.

Malin thought on the redhead's words. _'Ranma…Ranma…Oh, that was the man Great-great-grandmother talked about.' _"You're very lucky to have him back in your life, Ryuu-chan. He's a champion of my people's village."

Ryuu didn't answer, keeping her gaze on the table in front of her. "I'm grateful he's everything Mom said he was," she said with a glum tone.

"Why're you sad if you're grateful?" Malin asked with a wary expression.

Ryuu let a sad sigh escape her lips. "Look, I'd rather not talk 'bout it. See you guys later…need to get ready for my next class and get some hot water," she said while standing up, and then turned and walked away.

"See you later, Sis,'" Akiko called after her older brother-turned-sister. Though Kaito continued drinking his milk, he gave a casual wave to Ryuu as well.

Haru watching the redhead leave the cafeteria. "If I didn't know better I would say the fair Ryoko-chan got really sad when her father was mentioned. Is the vile Saotome that bad?"

"Oh Kuno-sempai, you really shouldn't refer to people's parents like that," Akiko chided while standing from the lunch table.

Kaito turned to his sister. "Akiko, are you going somewhere already?"

"Yeah, actually. I thought I would stop by the library before lunch ends so I can get a book. You wanna go with, Brother?" Akiko offered.

"Nah, Sis…gonna stay and hang out with Malin here," Kaito said with a wave to his sister, who then turned to leave for the library.

Malin then stood up quickly. "Hold up, Akiko-chan! I'll go with you!" she called to the blue-haired girl, who was almost out of the lunchroom, while sprinting to catch up.

"Looks like China girl didn't want to stay and hang out with you, Hibiki-kun," Haru stated simply, shifting his gaze to Kaito. He blinked in surprise when he noted that the younger boy was no longer in his seat. He turned towards the exit in time to see the blue-haired martial artist leaving the cafeteria. Looking back down at the table, he frowned upon noting that his friends had all left their trash behind. "Oh, the injustices I must face!" he exclaimed aloud as he began collecting the trash

**Back with Ryoko and Ranko**

The ice cream parlor, which sat across the street from Tokyo General Hospital, sported the same booth-style seats it had in 1995. Though its patrons had thinned out over the years, it still got much of the business it used to soon after the local students were out of school for the day. Sitting in a booth by one of the four windows that allowed a view of the street were Ryoko and her neo-mother Ranko, who was across from her. Each was reading over the menu they had been given by one of the waiters, who were currently busy serving the store's few other patrons.

Ryoko turned the page on the menu in front of her, taking in its contents and considering each of them carefully._ 'Oooh, that looks good,' _she thought upon seeing a strawberry parfait topped with nuts and berries, with a hint of whipped cream crowned by a cherry.

"Have you figured out what you want, honey?" Ranko asked her, while setting the menu down since she already knew what she wanted.

Ryoko answered in earnest. "I want the strawberry parfait, Mom."

"Oh, really? That was my choice too. You know, I used to come here regularly with Aka-chan when I was younger," Ranko explained to her daughter with a happy expression, remembering her youth.

Ryoko considered what her so-called mother had just said. "Wait, you and my foster mom were good friends before I was born?"

"Why, yes, we were very close friends…and that's still the case wherever she is currently, dear," she answered, recalling a bittersweet memory. _'Your mother was closer to me than you realize, child,' _Ranko thought with a slight aura of depression, wishing she could make her daughter understand.

A few moments later one of the servers came over to their table, setting two glasses of water in front of the red-haired Saotomes and retrieving a pad and a pen from his pocket. "Sorry about that, ladies. Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, we haven't been waiting long. But we are ready to order. Honey, would you like to order first?" Ranko offered to her child with a motherly gaze.

Ryoko picked up the glass of water in front of her and took a sip. "I would like a strawberry parfait, please, with all the fixin's in the picture," she stated, pointing at the image of the parfait in the menu.

Writing the young girl's order on his pad, the server then turned to the child's parent. "And you, Miss?"

"I'll have the same, please," Ranko said simply, unwrapping her straw and placing it in the glass of water before taking a sip, while the server left to get their order ready.

"So, Mom, tell me what's it like…you know, saving the world from terrorists," Ryoko asked with a slightly hushed tone.

Ranko chuckled, shaking her head with a slight smile on her lips. "Dear, you have an overactive imagination. I'm just a simple martial artist who runs a dojo like any normal Japanese citizen," she casually stated.

"Oh, come on. Humor me! I won't tell anyone, I promise," Ryoko begged with a slight whine to her voice, giving her mother puppy dog eyes.

Ranko laughed a moment, watching her daughter's antics. "Sweetheart, honestly, I don't fight terrorists or the like. No fast cars, no motorcycles…no guns or or bombs or weapons of mass destruction. I'm just a simple and humble martial artist," she explained once again.

"Fine…Mom," Ryoko reluctantly said, turning her gaze to the window to take in the view of the hospital across the street. _'I'll get you to talk sooner or later, Mom,' _she promised herself.

Ranko watched contently while her daughter retrieved a cellphone from her pocket, jotting something into it. "Whatchya doin'?"

"I'm contacting one of my friends, Mom. She's helping me with a new invention I'm creating," Ryoko explained to her neo-mother as their server returned, placing their desserts on the table.

Ranko thought on her daughter's words while picking up a spoon to dig into her treat. "Really, a new invention? What does it do?"

"Can't tell you that, Mom. It's classified," Ryoko said coolly while placing the cellphone back in her pocket.

Ranko's lips formed a slight grin. _'I see how it is.' _"Well, if you ever decide you want help from me, by all means, let me know."

"I might consider it if you will tell me about your latest mission?" Ryoko probed once again, excitement creeping into her voice.

Taking a scoop of her treat, Ranko lifted the spoon to her lips, taking in its sweet contents while considering her words. "I guess it can't be helped…you got me. Well, dear, my latest mission is to sit at a small parlor in front of Tokyo General, protecting the highly intelligent and very beautiful young Ryoko-chan and keeping her safe from any that might try to harm her," she explained in a hushed, giggly tone.

"Mom, you don't gotta lie, you know," Ryoko said while laughing at her "mother's" comment.

Ranko looked to the table with an amused expression before settling into a more serious gaze. "I ain't lying. Seriously, it's a parent's responsibility to protect her child from harm."

The two redheads finished their treats after a few minutes, only to have a server come by their table setting two more parfaits in front of them. "Here you go, on the house."

"Oh, thank you very much, sir!" both mother and daughter exclaimed in unison before getting started on the new treats.

Considering possible questions Ranko finally settled on a topic. "Ryoko, honey, what is it you like to do for fun?"

"Oh…well, I like to read about history and archeology when I'm not busy with my experiments," Ryoko explained while taking another bite of her parfait.

Ranko considered her daughter's words. "Do you practice martial arts or anythin' like that?" she inquired.

"No, I don't approve of a violent sport where neanderthals beat each other senseless in order to show who's stronger," Ryoko explained with a sharp tongue, looking away.

Ranko winced at her daughter's painful words. "Dear, it's not just violence. It's an art. I practice it everyday…does that make me a 'neanderthal'?"

"Mom, you're different. You're well educated, unlike my foster parents and their children.. and sadly, they corrupted my little brother. If he hadn't followed down their path, he could have been in university with me. He's quite intelligent himself…if only he would apply his skills to more scientific endeavors," Ryoko argued back, an aggravated expression coming over her features as she retrieved a small folder from seemingly nowhere and placed it in front of her neo-mother.

Ranko looked down, slowly opening the file and reading it carefully. "Where did you get this?" she asked, looking up from the documents.

Ryoko let a sad sigh escape her lips. "I've been tracking you for quite a while, Mom. I had always known I was adopted. You're Saotome Ranma, born in the winter of 1982, daughter of Saotome Nodoka and Saotome Genma. Though most of your school years are kind of sketchy, you graduated in 2001 from Fukuyama Senior High School, where you went on to attend Tokyo University. Need I say more?"

Ranko read through the rest of the first page of the document. Turning the page, she quickly shut the folder and looked up at her daughter with a thoughtful gaze. "No, I don't think there's any reason to say more, dear." _'No wonder she really believes I'm her mother…look at the changes to my past history.' _She considered her next question. "So, when did you start this investigation?"

"Well, kinda off and on since I was five…I _am_ a genius, after all, though it wasn't a piece of cake. Your whereabouts were for the most part unknown. I got to hand it to you, Mom, when you go into hiding, you do it well," Ryoko complimented as she started into technobabble mode, going into exacting detail of her search.

Ranko listened to her daughter's technical conversation, seemingly able to keep up. "That's quite a bit of research you did, hon. If you're finished with your treat, we should probably pay our tab and head for home. Your siblings should be waiting at your grandfather's house," she said, picking up the folder as she stood. Her daughter did the same, quickly snatching the folder from her neo-mother. She made it vanish just as quickly as she had produced it, which caused the older redhead to roll her eyes.

**Back with the siblings**

Some time later on their way back to their parent's house, Ryuu walked atop the old canal chain-link fence that was now quite rusty, her half siblings Akiko and Kaito walking along the sidewalk below. Hearing the sounds of traffic in the distance, Kaito immediately opened his crimson bamboo umbrella. Facing it towards the street, he shielded himself and his sister from a mud splash as a faded blue Toyota pickup drove by, its tires sloshing a nearby mud puddle.

"Good reflexes, Brother. I barely heard that car rolling up," Akiko said, watching the culprit turn a corner further down the street behind them before turning her gaze forward.

The fang-toothed boy gave a slight smirk. "Well, I've been practicing my awareness of my surroundings…it's good training," he explained while shaking the mud and water off his umbrella before shutting it.

"I would say it is paying off," the redhead called from her spot on the canal fence, stopping her forward momentum when her attention was called by shouting from behind.

"Ryuu, you stop right there!" Daikin yelled out while running towards the siblings. Fifteen older boys followed right behind him, all dressed in their school attire.

While the larger group sprinted closer, Ryuu jumped down from her perch and landed on her feet between her siblings and the larger group, who all stopped within ten feet of them. The red-haired Saotome watched on as the older boy next to Daikin stepped forward, noting the two bore a strong family resemblance. She also noted that the older boy was built similarly to her male form, though the older boy may have been taller by a few inches. _'Hmm…so that's what his brother looks like.'_

"Can I help you, Dai-baka?" Ryuu asked, keeping an eye on the larger group, while Kaito and his sister Akiko backed up some.

The older Kuonji warily looked over the redhead who had just spoken. "You're Ryuu?"

"Yeah, I'm Ryuu. What's it to ya?" Ryuu asked offhandedly while she gave a look of annoyance at the younger Kuonji.

The older boy turned his attention to his younger brother. "Dai, when you called us here, I thought you were talking about a boy. If you're fighting with your little girlfriend, you should probably handle it on your own," he said, which caused the young redhead to turn green and his brother to blush with embarrassment.

"Takeshi, Ryuu isn't my girlfriend! She's a- I mean, _he's_ a boy!" Daikin insisted, pointing at the young pigtailed girl.

Takeshi shook his head at his little brother. "Dai, I know I'm not much older than you, little brother, but last I checked I could tell the difference between a boy and a girl. Ryuu is definitely a hundred-percent female," he corrected, gesturing to the redhead standing before him. The red-haired girl and her two younger siblings laughed at the exchange. The younger Kuonji's temper seethed while the rest of the group started snickering.

"Stop laughing! Ryuu, this isn't funny. Tell them the truth!" Daikin shouted furiously, glaring darkly at the redhead.

Ryuu stopped laughing while striking a pose, lifting the back of her hand to her forehead and curling her fingers. "Oh, Daikin, you're completely right. I shouldn't be lying to you or your friends." She paused for breath before continuing. "I was _madly_ in love with you…but when you wounded me with your words on our last date, I said we could no longer see each other. And now you bring your brother and his friends to attack me? How could you? Oh, woe is me! Have you no shame?"

Akiko and Kaito exchanged looks, trying to contain their snickers at their brother-turned-sister's performance.

"Ryuu!" Daikin growled through gritted teeth. Stepping forward, he halted in place when a bicycle bell started to ring out.

"Outta the way, outta the way! Delivery!" Malin called as she came speeding down the sidewalk on her delivery bike, expertly bunny hopping her bicycle over the crowd, unaware of the bowl of ramen that had fallen out of her basket. Its contents rained down on the redhead, immediately triggering her transformation into male form. That in turn caused the larger group of boys, including their leader, Takeshi, to freeze in a classic look of shock.

Ryuu pushed the now empty bowl off his head, wiping excess noodles off his face as he backed up from the young brown-haired boy. "Uh oh…eh, you can take a joke, can't you, Dai-man? Right?"

"Come here, you!" Daikin shouted, running forward and throwing a strike that the pigtailed boy dodged easily. Ryuu struck back with a hit of his own that connected with the other boy's ribs. Akiko and Kaito backed away to give the two boys room.

Ryuu took two steps to the right, taking on a defensive stance, one hand raised high and the other low, while watching his opponent's movements. Daikin rubbed his right side while making eye contact with the blue-haired boy, letting a grunt escape his lips. He then dashed at Ryuu, at which point his opponent attempted to move out of the way. However, it was far too late; the Saotome boy was speared, pushing him onto his back to hit the sidewalk roughly.

The younger Kuonji boy wasted no time capitalizing on the fallen martial artist's position. Grabbing Ryuu's shirt with his left hand, he started throwing right hooks at the blue-haired boy's face. Ryuu returned punches of his own, and they continued to trade hits with one another for several moments before the pigtailed boy finally managed to push his opponent off and roll to his feet. Daikin landed roughly on his side, quickly scrambling to stand back up. He immediately went back onto the offensive, lunging at Ryuu. He connected, throwing both of them against the old fence. Unfortunately, it gave way under the assault, sending the two boys into the canal below with a splash.

"Damn-cough yo-cough-u-sputter, Dai-wheeze-baka! Because of you, now I gotta take a bath!" Ryuu shouted out between coughs from the water she'd inhaled when she splashed down, her school uniform now thoroughly soaked.

Spitting the dirty water out of his mouth, Daikin glared at the pigtailed bane of his existence. "Whatever…don't go talking like a girl," he retorted. Lunging forward, he struck his fist out. It was blocked by the redhead at the last second, and she quickly grabbed onto his hand before the older boy could retract it. She swung her other fist in for a strike, getting it caught in the boy's free hand. The pair locked fingers, trying to gain the advantage in a test of strength. Knowing this was turning into a stalemate, the pigtailed girl immediately pulled the brown-haired boy back with her. He let go in an attempt to avoid falling with her; however, Ryuu grabbed his wrists while pressing both her knees against his abdomen. Her back hit the bottom of the canal with a splash, sending the Kuonji boy up and over where he landed with a splash a few feet from her. The red-haired girl then quickly scrambled to her feet, backing up four steps and keeping an eye on her opponent.

"Can I ask you something, Dai?" Ryuu asked from her position, taking a defensive stance.

Daikin ran forward and took a swing at the redhead, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward while bringing her right foot up. It connected with his face, sending the boy splashing back into the canal water. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Ryuu quickly backed up from the fallen boy.

"I'll take your silence as a no. Well, I'm going to ask you anyway. Why do you want to fight me? What did I ever do to you in the first place? With the exception of a few days ago, I've never had a fight with you…nor have I ever even really talked to you. So what's your deal?" Ryuu asked while watching the brown-haired boy slowly stand.

Daikin gritted his teeth. "What did you ever do to me, you ask?" he called, rushing forward and swinging his right fist in for a hit. The redhead blocked his strike, leaping up into a forward flip and landing three feet behind him. The pair immediately spun on their heels to face one another again.

"Yeah, Dai, what did I do to you to warrant such aggression?" Ryuu asked once again, resuming a defensive stance with her hands raised ever so slightly and her right foot positioned behind her left.

Daikin studied the pigtailed girl, looking for a weakness to exploit. _'Damn it, if only I would have taken up my father's training, I could have a better chance at this…damn martial artist,' _he thought with frustration before answering the redhead's question. "You did nothing. I chose you 'cause if I can knock you down, none of the bullies at school will pick on me. Also, you're a smug bastard…so I guess you _did_ do something after all. Need any more reasons?" he lied with his last words, unwilling to admit the real reason.

"So that's what this is all about, huh? King of the mountain? You wanna knock me off my throne so you can be proclaimed king and no one will bother you…correct?" Ryuu asked, making sure she had heard correctly.

Daikin gave a slight nod, realizing the redhead hadn't caught onto his lie. "Correct. You got it."

"I hate to tell you this, Dai, but even if you were somehow to beat me…which won't happen…but just sayin' that if you did, you would have people from here to Christmas picking a fight with you just 'cause they would want to prove that they're stronger than you," Ryuu reasoned. Hearing a splash, she turned her gaze and noticed that the older Kuonji boy had recovered from his shock and was now joining them in the canal.

Takeshi studied the redheaded girl's stance. "You study basic kempo?" he asked, a curious brow raised.

"Maybe…what's it to ya?" Ryuu queried, all the while keeping a trained eye on the younger Kuonji.

Takeshi stepped closer. "I was just curious…you're obviously a martial artist. What school do you practice under?"

"I don't have a school…kinda been learning stuff here and there from my grandfather and my mom and stepfather," Ryuu casually explained, relaxing her stance as she placed her hands in her uniform jacket pockets.

The older Kuonji took two steps closer to the redhead. "My last question: are you really the same boy who was just up on the street?" she probed once again.

"I am…is there somewhere we're goin' with all this?" Ryuu asked, a nagging feeling of foreboding creeping into her senses.

Takeshi then whistled, at which point one of his friends jumped down to the canal, carrying a rather large metal spatula. He handed it to Takeshi, causing the older Kuonji to smile at the redhead as he brandished his weapon. "I wish to challenge you to a match here and now…that is, if you're not busy?"

"Well, it just so happens that I am already busy…you see, your brother and me are in a battle right now. Wanna come back later?" Ryuu asked while backing up from the two Kuonjis, noting that the goon who had brought the large weapon down was already climbing back up to the street to join the crowd.

Takeshi considered the young redhead's words before turning to his little brother. "Dai, you don't mind if I have this dance, do you, sugar?"

"No, by all means, S-uh, Bro," Daikin called, backing up somewhat from the two newly-forged combatants.

Takeshi then turned his attention to the pigtailed girl, who was now in a defensive stance focused solely on herself. "Hear that, little Ryuu? You're fighting _me_ now. Prepare yourself!"

"You gonna bring the pain?" Ryuu asked simply while examining the spatula. _'I've heard of many weird weapons before…but a spatula wielded by a boy takes the cake,' _she thought dully.

Takeshi took his place across from Ryuu and considered a plan of attack. Both combatants didn't move for a few moments, waiting each other out. Then the redhead started to move; however, she quickly decidedly against it and instead stood her ground. The older brown-haired boy spun his spatula once as if it were a samurai blade before charging forth, swinging the weapon in a low strike.

Ryuu instantly jumped over the strike, flipping backwards to land on her feet. However, she slipped on a wet patch and fell face first to the ground, which evoked laughter from the crowd above.

"Come on, I haven't even hit you yet and you're already lyin' on the ground," Takeshi taunted, bringing his spatula in for an overhead strike. The redhead rolled out of the way, causing a clank of steel on concrete to sound out.

Dirty water dripped from Ryuu's bangs and down her face as she gritted her teeth at her fall. Springing to her feet, she charged her opponent and leaped into a dropkick. The older boy avoided the attack, slapping her in the back with the flat of his spatula. The redhead slid away, falling once again onto her back.

"Come on, a dropkick? Really? Is that all you have, kiddo?" Takeshi called, twirling his spatula in a showy move.

Standing back up and turning around, the pigtailed girl gave an icy glance to the older boy while rubbing her back with her right hand. "Why don't you shut up!" she called, while considering her options. _'Okay, he has range on me 'cause of the weapon…so if I get rid of it, then- whoa!' _she exclaimed inwardly as she barely dodged a half-dozen mini spatulas that spiked into the pavement which she had just been standing.

"Nice, you managed to dodge my attack! Can you do it twice?" Takeshi asked while retrieving three more mini spatulas from his coat. He threw them with precision; Ryuu dodged two, leaping into a back flip as she felt the third one scrape the middle of her chest. That caused the crowd above to hoot and holler different phrases at the young redhead, whose chest was just revealed.

Landing on her feet, Ryuu looked down to find her uniform jacket and button-up shirt beneath it slashed open, revealing a fairly ample chest for her age. There was no damage to her skin, for which she felt relieved. Taking off her ruined jacket, she tossed it to the ground. She then tied the remains of her shirt together to cover herself, which had the effect of showing off much of her midriff. "You're going to pay for that, spatula boy!" she called, charging forth. Ducking three swings of the huge cooking tool, she threw a single hard strike at the handle of the spatula, causing the blade to snap off. Ryuu gritted her teeth due to the pain that coursed through her system from her now-injured hand.

"That was my favorite spatula! You're gonna get it, brat!" Takeshi shouted in outrage as he looked at his ruined weapon. Reaching into his jacket, he tossed a series of small packets at the redhead, who dodged the miniature explosions with catlike agility.

Ryuu rubbed her hand, feeling the pain pulse. Relieved it wasn't broken, she noted more projectiles headed her way. "Well, if it was your favorite, you shouldn't have brought it to a fight!" she snapped while dodging more small explosions.

Takeshi immediately tossed his broken weapon at the redhead, who brought up her left forearm to deflect it. The elder Kuonji then charged forward with a kick that was deflected by the younger redhead, who then broke contact by leaping back a few feet.

Ryuu studied the older boy she was currently fighting. _'Damn, he's more challenging than I thought…however, I'm still better,' _she thought to herself, her lips forming a smirk.

_'Man, she can move…but she's very sloppy. Time to quit playing around and show her how to really fight!' _Takeshi decided, forming a smirk of his own as he charged forward, performing a windmill chop.

Ryuu blocked one chop; however, the second got her in her right shoulder. She clenched her jaw to stave off the pain while twirling on the ball of her left foot, connecting with her right against the left side of Takeshi's ribcage and causing the older Kuonji to skid sideways.

"Ow!" Takeshi let out a feminine yelp somehow unheard by the redhead, dropping to one knee with a hand clutched to his side as his body was racked by pain.

Wasting no time, Ryuu moved in for the finish, only to find her fist blocked by the younger Kuonji, Daikin. She hastily backpedaled, the younger brother following her to continue an attack which she was quickly blocking. "Two on one, huh? Fine, I like those odds!" the redhead exclaimed, dodging another strike. Throwing her arm around the Daikin's neck, she brought her knee up into his gut.

Hearing the groaning of his little brother, Takeshi looked up to find the boy doubled over as the redhead quickly kicked him in the face, sending Daikin sprawling on his back. He stood back up, moving in quickly to intercept the younger redhead.

"Oh, no, you don't, boy!" Ryuu called out as she kicked some of the murky water up into the older Kuonji's face, causing Takeshi to shield his eyes. However, he realized much too late that it left him open as he was sent sprawling by a swift strike of the redhead's right fist connecting to his chin.

Takeshi brought his hand up, rubbing his chin, as he noted his opponent closing in on him. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a bag of flour and threw it in the redhead's face. The younger girl stopped her attack while he himself rolled over to stand back up.

"Cough-Damn-cough, that's-cough-dirty!" Ryuu exclaimed through her hacking while trying to get the flour out of her eyes, her face coated in white powder. Several splashes were heard, at which point she took note that the crowd of boys who'd been watching from up on the roadside were now running at her. _'Seriously?'_

Akiko watched the mob descend on her older sibling, turned a sideways glance to her twin. "Should we help?" she asked worriedly, scuffing her shoe on the pavement.

Not bothering to answer (and heedless of the fact that a splash of the canal water would trigger his curse), Kaito immediately jumped down to charge in and give his brother-turned-sister a hand with the mob. Just as the boys were about to reach the redhead, a green light flashed in the midst of the combatants that sent them all sprawling, The young fang-toothed boy fell down to one knee, feeling as if he'd hit an electric fence.

Akiko turned her gaze to where the light had been emitted, spotting a familiar person. It was none other than her other older sibling, Ryoko, who was currently holding what looked like a small toy gun that seemed to have a green glow to it in her right hand. A little past her was the older redhead they'd come to know as Kaachan, who was looking down at the fallen fighters in the canal.

"Kaachan…" Akiko trailed, _'Oh, man, we're in trouble now,' _shethought with dread.

Ryuu tried to move; finding her muscles aching, she slowly managed to get up onto one knee. Looking up to where the light had come from, she noted her twin sister. _'Damn, wasn't she still in college?' _she asked herself as her gaze locked with her female father. "Pops…" she trailed in a soft tone.

"What was that?" Takeshi asked as he tried to move, only to find immense pain coursing through his muscles so intensely that he collapsed into unconsciousness. Several groans were heard from the different members of the larger group as most lay there motionless, either passed out or in too much pain to move. Daikin gritted his teeth from his prone position as he glared at the redhead who stood on the wall above the canal.

Kaito slowly managed to stand up, as he had luckily been on the outskirts of the blast. "Damn Ryoko and that damn stun gun!" he muttered.

Ranko locked eyes with her son-turned-daughter as she contemplated what she had just seen. _'Incredible…she managed to stun the entire crowed with one shot.' _Completing her thought she spoke up. "Ryoko-chan, don't you think you overdid it?"

"Not at all. They shouldn't be fighting, Mom," Ryoko stated in a frigid tone as she gave a cold glare at her twin brother (currently sister), which caused the other Saotome girl to cringe.

Ranko continued to look to her son. "Ryuu, let's go. Get out of the canal and don't forget your jacket."

"Hai," Ryuu said in a low tone as she strained to stand, only to fall back onto her belly, letting out a shriek from the pain that ripped through her leg muscles.

Kaito, already making his way onto the street above, turned to his older sibling hearing the shriek, frowned. _'Come on, it's just a stun pistol! It can't be that bad.' _"Ryuu, quit being a girl and get up here!" he called.

"Easy for you to say, pork-breath! You didn't take a direct hit!" Ryuu shouted up at her younger sibling.

Kaito glared at the fallen girl. "Who are you calling pork-breath, gir-"

"Enough, you two," Ranko interrupted the young Hibiki boy as she jumped down into the canal, crossing the distance to her fallen child. Reaching her, the elder Saotome squatted down to offer the young redhead the chance to climb onto her back.

Ryuu looked to his neo-mother, noting her intentions. "But Pops, your outfit'll be ruined. I'm soaked," she argued.

"Big deal. I have more than just this outfit. Now, come on. We have to get home…unless you like getting sick and smelling like sewage," Ranko stated firmly, at which her son-turned-daughter pulled herself up onto her father-turned-mother's back. The older redhead then stood up with ease and looked around. She found Ryuu's jacket, picking it up while taking note of the fallen combatants. Noting none were in danger of drowning, she then quickly walked over to the broken fence and effortlessly leaped up onto the street to join her other charges.

Ryoko put her stun pistol away as she gave a casual glance to the contents of the canal and then turned her gaze to her neo-mother. "Can we stop by the house to get a few things?"

"I don't see why not, Ryoko-chan. I was planning to anyway to pick up a few things for you four," Ranko stated as she shifted her part-time daughter on her back. After a moment had passed, the group started their way towards the old Tendo estate.

**Long time no see…**

Ranko, her son-turned-daughter on her back, and Akiko her twin brother Kaito walking ahead of her, and Ryoko at her neo-mother's side made good time as the Tendo family home came into view. The older redhead took a long look at the sign on the gate, noting it read "Hibiki residence." _'How long has it been?' _she asked herself, observing that the house had been repainted a teal color and that the hedges on either side of the gate were clearly taken care of regularly.

A few moments later, Ryoko stood at the door. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved a silver key which she then used to unlock the front door, allowing the group entry to the house. Peering inside woke up many old memories for the older redhead, who stood at the door a few moments, before stepping through the entryway.

"Alright, kiddos, please get only what you need…five days' worth of clothing to go with the two days of clothing you already have. Daughter, could you make sure to pack one of your brother's spare school uniforms, please?" Ranko asked as she lowered herself in order too let the pigtailed girl down onto the floor.

Ryoko gave her "mother" a nod before heading up stairs to her birth mother's old room, which sometimes was shared by her twin brother and herself.

Akiko watched as the older redhead looked around the house longingly. _'That's right…Mom said she used to live here,'_ she thought before speaking. "Been a while since you've been here, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been a bit," Ranko answered simply while turning her attention to her currently female son, a look of concern on her features. "So, can you stand now?"

"I think so," the younger redhead replied, straining as she still felt great pain in her legs. Slowly trying to stand, she eventually managed to get to her feet; however, a look of great pain was etched in her features.

Ranko gave her child a thoughtful expression, a wan smile crossing her lips. _'Ryuu's almost like me. No, he's very much like me…a chip off the old block,' _she thought fondly.

Noticing her neo-mother's expression, Ryuu spoke up. "Somethin' amusin' you, Pops?"

"Oh, it's nothin', really…you should probably go and take a bath. I'll have Kaito bring you a change of clothes," Ranko stated as she stood, standing up looking down at the young pigtailed girl.

Ranko looked on as Ryuu was slowly making her way towards the furo, when Akiko came to her side and helped her to the bath despite a quiet protest.

**Ryoko and Ryuu's room**

Akane's old room, now shared by Ryoko and Ryuu when they were both home, wasn't much different from the old days with the exception that there were two small beds. One was decorated in traditional girl's décor with pink satin sheets and a comforter, while the other was done in a more boyish style with a blue wool blanket and a normal white sheet. In between the beds was a small wooden table. On one side of the table, a white alarm clock sat, with a red clock on the opposite side. In the middle of the table stood a small lamp with a tan shade. Ryoko entered the room and headed over to the closet; opening it up, she retrieved a bag and proceeded to fill it with some clothing. Once done, she started on a second bag she retrieved from next to Ryuu's bed.

"Oh, Mistress, you're home…is there anything you need?" a voice called to Ryoko.

Ryoko didn't bother to look up, as she was still packing some clothes for her brother. "No, nothing at the moment. I won't be home too long, Ai-R. However, I have good news…Mom has finally come back!" she said cheerfully.

"Really? That's wonderful news, Mistress. I know you have been searching for a very long time…as long as I can remember. Well, my team is still working on the project. We should have it finished soon. However, we need some materials we cannot get ourselves," Ai-R's voice explained from somewhere in the room.

Ryoko thought on Ai-R's words a moment. "Oh!" she exclaimed while reaching into her lab coat. Retrieving a small white box, she then tossed it under her bed.

"Perfect! Application-A…and application-F, along with conduit-B. This is exactly what we need! You're such a genius, Ryoko-sama. You're the best and the brightest!" Ai-R declared, which only served to boost the scientific brilliant girl's ego more.

Ryoko grinned while placing some more of her brother's belongings into the brown bag. "Yes, I know I'm a genius. Take your time on the project, Ai-R…there's no hurry. And make sure you give everyone treats for their hard work," she instructed with a smile.

**Akiko's room**

The middle Tendo daughter's former room was also not much different from the décor of its previous occupant, since a lot of its contents were hand-me-downs from Akiko's aunt Nabiki. Akiko entered the room, shutting the door behind her as she walked to her closet to begin grabbing items for her stay at her new home away from home.

Sitting down on the bed, Akiko looked at the picture frame that showed her family all together in front of the Dojo around Christmas time. It showed Kaito holding Ryuu in a headlock under one arm while his free hand was up in a peace sign, Ryoko standing behind Akiko holding bunny ears above her head. Akane and Ryoga stood close together behind the children with Nabiki and Kasumi; Happosai was off to the far left side, while Nodoka, Soun and Genma stood to the far right.

"Darn it…why did you have to get lost again, Mom…Dad?" Akiko asked herself in a whisper, her attention focusing on something she hadn't noticed in the picture before. Taking a closer look, she caught a glimpse of a woman with a pigtail draped over her shoulder that was standing in the doorway of the dojo, her face hidden by shadow. "Kaachan…she was there. Why didn't I notice that before?" she asked herself, placing her index finger against the glass just under the image. Considering her discovery for a moment, she set the picture aside and started filling her bag with the essentials.

Ranko looked around the living room while waiting patiently for her charges to gather their things when a high pitched scream erupted from the furo. She immediately took off towards the bath, a worried look formed on her features, as it was clearly her son-turned-daughter's scream.

**Furo problems**

Ryoko was the first to arrive, opening the door to the furo just as her neo-mother Ranko arrived, along with Kaito and Akiko. "Ryuu-chan, what's wrong?" the elder Saotome asked.

"I…I can't ch-ange b-back," a frightened redhead called from the bath, at which point a worried Ranko walked in and placed her hand into the bath water. _'Oh, man…it's hot,' _the older redhead noted with growing concern.

Ryoko walked up to the bath. "What's the matter, Ryuu? Did the water heater cut out again?" she asked as she dipped her hand into the bath water in a similar fashion to her "mother." "It's hot," she then stated simply.

"Of course it's hot, you big dummy!" Ryuu shouted at her sister.

Akiko looked on, while her brother Kaito had a worried expression that matched Ryuu's as he worried he might end up unable to change back from pig form eventually.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm sure there's an explanation for this. For now, everyone out," Ranko ordered, at which point everyone left the room except for herself and her son-turned-daughter. Ranko closed the door, leaning up against it as she balled up her right fist and rested it against her chin in contemplation. Walking over to the bath, she bent down and placed a finger against the middle of Ryuu's chest. "Did a dried up monkey with a walking stick tap you here?" she asked.

"No," came Ryuu's soft reply.

Ranko gave a brief nod. "Did someone splash you with an old ladle and pail?"

Ryuu simply shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Did a man with long hair and thick glasses in a white robe barrage you with water balloons?" Ranko questioned.

Ryuu again shook her head. "No, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened to me…why can't I change back?"

"I don't know," Ranko sighed. "But we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. For now, finish your bath, Ryuu, and then meet us in the family room, okay?" Ranko requested as she stood up to leave. Opening the door, she crossed the threshold into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

Ryuu watched the door shut before turning her gaze to the bathwater, which was now lukewarm. _'This isn't happening…this isn't happening,' _she thought to herself over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter notes: Well in this chapter we have discovered that Ranma has a daughter named Ryoko who is for a lack of better words a mad scientist, we have met a few more of the cast of characters in this story the Kounji brother's, and the Amazon girl Malin, and a brief encounter with the Kuno boy who is related to the Hibiki's through Nabiki. Ryuu seems to have a dilemma I hope it's not <strong>**permanent.**

**With all that said Reviews are welcome so if you wish to add your two yen feel free I am all about reading them, but I warn you if you have nothing nice to say and your criticism isn't of benefit it will be ignored. Hope you all are having a wonderful month, until next time. ~Zeltronica~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note's: Well here it is chapter:3 I know took a bit.. but what can I say life happens I hope you enjoy this chapter I know it's not near long enough, but it should be just right which covers ground on Little Ryuu's issue. I would also like to extend a thank you to my beta reader who has stuck with me even through my absence from FF.**

**I will have a chapter for TLOSM soon, and will be working on the next chapter of U'm which is sitting at a nice 27 page's worth via org..**

* * *

><p><strong>R-C chapter:3<strong>

The living room of the old Tendo residence (that now served as the Hibiki residence) seemed rather quiet as both Akiko and her brother Kaito sat downstairs on the tan sofa, while Ryoko was standing in the hallway leading to the furo and her mother Ranko stood leaning against the wall outside the furo's entrance. A few minutes of silence seemed too much to bear for the young redhead, who looked over to her mother and noted that she looked as if deep in thought. Elsewhere in the house, the main door opened to reveal Soun, who looked a bit older. His hair had streaks of gray in it and his mustache was also slightly gray; he sported a dark pinstripe business suit with a red tie that was tucked neatly within his suit jacket. As he walked further into the house, he took note of his two youngest grandchildren sitting on the couch and gave them a gentle smile. "Well, hello there, you two," he called to the boy and girl.

"Hiya, Grandpa," both twins said in unison, though Soun could detect the worried expression on Kaito's face and the trembling in his voice over his older sibling's current predicament.

Soun eyed his fang-toothed grandson a moment before turning his attention down the hall leading to the furo, noting his older granddaughter Ryoko was home…and across from her stood none other than a familiar face from the past. "Hello, Ryoko-chan. I see you're back home out for the weekend?" he asked his older grandchild.

"Hiya, Grandpa. Yes, kinda home for a little while," Ryoko replied, her gaze downcast as she tapped the toe of her shoe against the wood floor. She did not wish to tell her grandfather of her recent dismissal from college, even if she had technically graduated.

Soun chuckled, as he could tell his older granddaughter was hiding something; however, he opted to leave it alone and turned his attention to the silent red-haired woman with a cloudy expression on her face. "Ranko, I see you have finally come home. When your father told me you were finally back, I couldn't believe it…but here you stand," he said in an excited tone.

Ranko broke from her thoughts, turning to the voice who had just spoken to her. "Oh, Mr. Tendo, hi," she stated offhandedly, as she was busy pondering once again on why her son couldn't transform. The answer seemed to elude her for the moment.

Soun was about to speak once again when the furo door finally slid open and Ryuu stepped out, wearing her blue silk trousers and a green T-shirt. Her hair looked a mess, not done in its usual pigtail, since she was too distraught to deal with it currently; her blue eyes were bloodshot from the crying she did throughout her entire bath. The young redhead lifted her gaze to her grandfather before shifting it back to the floor just as quickly. "H-hello, G-grandpa," she called in a shaky, whispered voice.

"Hello, son. Is there something wrong?" Soun asked, worry creeping over his features and into his voice.

Ryuu shook her head rapidly, her gaze falling quickly to the floor once more. "N-No, nothin' wrong…how was work?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, well, it was rather eventful, though probably not as eventful as your day, I'm sure," Soun said as he started walking up the stairs towards his room.

Ranko and her charges all watched the retreating form of the Tendo patriarch as he disappeared up the stairs. Once hearing a door slide open and then close, the older redhead turned her gaze downward toward her son-turned-daughter speaking in a soothing tone. "Ryuu, don't fret it, honey. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this soon."

"I hope so, Dad. I don't wanna be a girl all the time," Ryuu said in a dread-filled tone, kicking at the floor.

Ranko gave a long look at her female son. _'Neither did I,'_ she thought before speaking up. "Alright, kiddos. If everyone is packed and ready to go, let's head home. It's been a long day and we could use some rest."

After each child said their goodbyes to their grandfather, they picked up their respective packs and began their journey to the nearest subway terminal to start the long trip home. The elder Saotome watched her charges as well as the surroundings, looking out for any potential dangers that may be lurking about along their trip, while also considering her charges' schooling arrangements. Ranma let out a slight yawn as she walked with the children. _'I can't just keep taking them back and forth from Nerima to Hokkaido. They won't get the sleep they need and I won't be able to perform my duties as a martial arts sensei…nor will I be able to do my other job if I don't get sleep, myself. Guess I could enroll them in a school that's closer to my home,'_ she thought while her charges and she came up on an intersection where she pushed the button on the crosswalk sign, the daylight slipping away.

The traffic light slowly made its changes from green to yellow and then red. The "walk" sign lit up in green, signaling they could now walk across the road. As they walked across the street, a few cars pulled up, waiting their turn, while the sign soon turned to a flashing red "don't walk." Ranko ushered her charges to move a little faster so they could get out of the street before an angry driver decided to honk at them for taking too long and headed for their destination.

**Lost down under…**

Somewhere in Australia, Ryoga and his wife Akane were currently walking an old dusty trail that had lots of dead bushes lining its trails. The wind was blowing hard while dark clouds filled the sky above, threatening to rain. Akane looked to her left, hearing the breaking of branches and took note of a kangaroo hopping along; in its pouch it carried a young joey. "You don't suppose we're in Australia, do you, honey?" she asked in wonderment as yet again she thought they might have made it to another continent without crossing the ocean.

"I dunno. What would make you think that, dear?" Ryoga asked as he scanned his surroundings for possible dangers to himself and his wife.

Akane let out a sad sigh as she thought longingly of her children. "Well, I just saw a kangaroo and its baby hop by…not to mention that crocodile that tried to eat us earlier. Then, of course, there was that weird tribe wearing funny paint and chalk all over their bodies that chased us for a couple of kilometers until we got to where we are now." Pausing a moment, she gritted her teeth as she noted something right behind her husband. "And, well the big rickety sign that says 'Welcome to New South Wales, Australia' right behind you."

"Eh?" Ryoga let out as he turned his head in the direction his wife was looking. Sure enough, an old rickety wooden sign that hung by one of its hinges stood right behind him.

New surroundings

Finally home, Ranko and her charges entered the old converted warehouse where she resided. The lights of the warehouse came on with a low hum of electrical current, the wood of the dojo floor shined in the light as if it had been recently polished (which was the case, since Ranko always made sure her students cleaned up after themselves). Ryuu and her two half-siblings split off from the group, running up a set of stairs that led into the loft apartment above the dojo.

"Is this your home, Mom?" Ryoko asked as she scanned the area, examining the large space; her gaze settled on some wooden training dummies that were set up in one corner of the dojo.

Ranko gave a quick glance around her dojo before turning to her daughter. "Yes, honey, this is my home…which is now your home too," she responded in a kind and caring tone.

"Cool, I suppose," Ryoko said with a hint of disappointment that Ranko missed while gazing at a trophy case filled with a half dozen medals and trophies; most were first and second place. The one that caught her eye, though, was a silver medal connected to a wooden panel that read, "Grand Prize: Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." _'So, Mom must be a really good martial artist. I don't get it…she's well educated and could probably be a scientist like myself, yet she's also a practitioner of a Neanderthal sport,'_ she observed with a frustrated sigh. _'No one's mom is perfect, I guess.'_

Once everyone had finished stowing their stuff, Ranko and the children all gathered into the small living area to discuss sleeping arrangements. The four kids sat on the couch while Ranko stood across from the group, eying them for a few moments. "Okay, sleeping arrangements are as follows: Ryoko, you and Akiko will sleep in my room. Ryuu, you and Kaito need to choose who gets the couch and who gets a futon. It must be rolled up each morning, understand?"

Ryuu pondered this information a moment. "Kaito can take the couch. A futon is good enough for me," she simply stated.

"You sure, Ryuu? I mean, yo-" Kaito started to say before he was interrupted by his currently red-haired sister.

"No, don't you pull that 'you're a part-time girl' crap on me! I can sleep on a futon just fine," she declared firmly.

Kaito let a frustrated sigh escape his lips. "But Ryuu, girls should always get the more comfortable arrangements. I mean, that's what Mom says to Dad," he argued.

"Look, Mom was just joking with your father," Ryuu explained. Being the older sibling, she knew her mother well enough to understand that.

Ryoko frowned at her twin sister. "That woman isn't our real mom, Ryuu. She is," she chided, pointing towards the older redhead.

Ryuu rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied, knowing it would be futile to try and explain for the seemingly thousandth time that their mother really was their mother—all of which proved to be futile.

"So, everyone's mind is made up, I take it? And if so, are y'all hungry?" Ranko asked as she glanced over all her charges' faces.

"Hai," the children replied in unison to both questions, at which point Akiko spoke up. "Kaachan, want me and Ryoko to cook dinner?"

Both Ryuu and Kaito then spoke up in unison before the older redhead could reply. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Ryoko asked, irritated. She was actually hoping to show her mother that she could cook.

Ryuu then spoke up quickly. "'Cause neither of you could boil water if your lives depended on it. I will make the meal if Pops doesn't mind, since I've been cooking for the family far longer than the both of you put together." This pronouncement caused the older redhead to look to her son-turned-daughter with an intrigued expression.

"But you always do the cooking! Let us learn, Ryuu. Please, at least allow me to help!" Akiko begged, since she wanted desperately to learn since her goal was to be as good a cook as her auntie Kasumi.

Ryuu looked to her younger sister. "I dunno…last time you cooked, you almost managed to burn down half the kitchen."

"That was an accident! I promise I'll be more careful this time. Please give me a chance," Akiko pleaded once more, looking to her older sibling with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Ryoko glared at her currently twin sister. "Ryuu, I think Akiko and I can handle the kitchen just fine. Why don't you just go watch TV or something."

"Like you would be any better, Ryoko. Last time you cooked, you nearly blew up the house," Kaito pointed out, a vision of the house in flames springing to mind at the mere mention. The boy shuddered at the memory.

Ranko listened to the children argue back and forth on who was going to cook dinner for the family. Her gaze shifted to each one, listening to their words before she finally spoke up to cease their bickering. "Ryuu, Kaito, how 'bout we let Akiko and Ryoko cook together? I'm sure it will be fine."

Both girls cheered happily, as they were actually going to get to cook for the family. They cheerfully started skipping towards the kitchen area.

Ryuu and Kaito both looked to the older redhead as if she had lost her mind. "Are you crazy, Pop? You won't have a house left!" the younger redhead stated adamantly while Kaito agreed via a fervent nod of his head.

"Quit worrying! How much could possibly go wrong? I will be with them every step of the way." Realizing what she'd just said, Ranko spoke to the two girls who were almost in the kitchen. "Don't start just yet. I'll be in there shortly," she instructed before turning her attention back to her currently female son. "Who taught you how to cook, anyways?" she asked curiously.

Ryuu felt slightly embarrassed, tapping the toe of her right foot on the floor behind her left; but at the same time, she was proud of her prowess in the kitchen. "I learned how to cook from Grandmother and Aunt Kasumi. I've been cooking for the family since I was nine years old. Mom says I'm as gifted as you in the kitchen," she explained.

"And what about you, Kaito? Can you cook?" Ranko asked the fang-toothed boy.

Kaito shook his head. "No, I haven't learned how to cook in a kitchen, but I can cook over a campfire. Father showed me how."

"I'm not very good with campfire cooking…but if I'm in a kitchen, I can cook," Ryuu chimed in, worriedly looking to the kitchen.

Ranko looked to her daughter with interest after taking in both children's words. "So, you're good in the kitchen, 'cause that's where the bulk of your culinary training happened, but can't cook over an open campfire?"

"Correct, Dad. I haven't learned to cook over an open fire," Ryuu answered, turning her attention back to her 'mother.'

Kaito then spoke up before the older redhead could say more. "Father offered to teach you, but you told him no any time he offered."

"Yes, I did tell him no, but I had my reasons," Ryuu retorted in a deadpan tone, looking to the floor.

Ranko just smiled at her daughter. "No worries. I'll teach you next time we have the chance. Well, let me get into the kitchen so we can eat sometime tonight. Movies are over on the bookcase in my bedroom. Feel free to pick out anything you like," she said before heading off to the kitchen.

Ryuu let out a long, drawn-out sigh, as she watched her mother head into the kitchen. _'Pops is so going to be disappointed,'_ she thought.

"Think we can sneak out of here, Oneechan? I saw a McDonald's just down the street," Kaito whispered to his older sister.

Ryuu turned her attention to her half-brother. "Do you wish to die?" she asked, knowing it wasn't wise to make Akiko or Ryoko angry—not to mention she didn't wish to spend her allowance money on fast food, since she had plans for the coming weekend.

Quickly shaking his head, Kaito could only gulp as he realized he hadn't much choice: either stay and eat his siblings' possibly toxic meal and die, or die from blunt trauma. Upon further consideration, he looked to his brother-turned-sister. "Dang it, Ryuu! We're going to McDonald's!"

"We ain't going to McDonald's, Kaito. Besides that, you don't have any money, since you spent your allowance on junk food and toys…and I'm the one with the debit card," Ryuu argued, pointing out that she had the only way they could possibly afford fast food at the moment as she brandished said card in her right hand.

**Recipe for disaster…**

The kitchen in Ranko's home was rather small, just big enough for Ranko and the two sisters to move around. The stove sat on the eastern side of the room; it was a small, steel, electric appliance. The kitchen had a small countertop that ran along the wall, which could be used to prepare foods, while the counter running along the northern wall had a dual-sink combo. Above both counters were wooden cupboards. The color scheme was baby blue and the floor consisted of white and blue faux-marble tile, which was put in for easy clean-up. The room was lit by one white fluorescent hanging light fixture left over from when the building was a warehouse.

"Sis, what are we going to make?" Akiko asked, examining the contents of the fridge. She noted that it was surprisingly well stocked.

Ryoko considered her younger sister's question._ 'Ehh…what are we going to cook?'_ She pondered this for a few minutes. "I know…how about we make a soufflé, Sister, dear?"

Neither girl noticed the older redhead, who had just walked into the kitchen. Akiko turned her attention to her older sister. "I don't know, Sis. We don't know how to make that yet…and you remember what happened the last time we tried to experiment. Ryuu didn't feed us for a week and we had to eat Kaito's campfire cooking."

"Meh, don't worry about it. We'll be fine," Ryoko responded confidently, finding all the cookware they would need.

Ranko watched on while her daughter and Akiko busied themselves with preparing the family's dinner for the night. "Need any help, you two?"

"Nah, Mom. We got this," came Ryoko's casual reply as she searched for a recipe within the small tablet-like computer she held in her left hand while scrolling through its contents with her right. Akiko waited patiently for her older sibling's instructions on what to do.

Ranko considered the situation for a moment before giving a shrug of her shoulders. 'I hope I don't regret this. But my daughter has such a close resemblance to me…surely she can cook despite what her brother says,' she assured herself before turning to leave the kitchen for the time being. Stopping momentarily, she called over her shoulder, "Well, if you find yourselves in need of help, by all means, don't hesitate to call for me, okay?"

"'Kay," came both girls' reply, at which point the older redhead left them to their task.

Meanwhile in the living area, Kaito was busy sticking his tongue out at Ryuu while holding up her debit card. "Who's got the card now, huh? I'm going to McDonald's. Catch me if you can!" he called excitedly, breaking into a run while Ryuu gave chase.

"Give me back my card, you damn brat!" Ryuu shouted, as she pursued her brother down the stairs and out the door, both siblings running quickly down the street towards the restaurant in question.

Kaito looked behind him, noting that his half-sister was gaining on him; he veered left to avoid a mailbox that was in his way. "You're too slow, Big Sister!" he taunted over his shoulder.

"Get back here, Kaito!" Ryuu shouted, veering to the right of the mailbox as she continued her pursuit. Not seeing the next obstacle in her path in time to avoid it, she tripped and tumbled to the ground. Rolling, she scrambled back to her feet and continued the chase. "You're so gonna get it, pig breath!" she furiously shouted at the fleeing boy, who continued down the not-so-crowded street. Very few pedestrians were out at that hour, since by now most people in the neighborhood were either having dinner with their families or were preparing to retire to their beds for the evening.

A few minutes later, Ryuu ceased her running; the McDonald's was finally in sight. She was panting for breath and appeared disheveled. _'Damn, he's fast for a little guy,'_ she told herself as she stalked towards her destination, her face contorted in anger. She noted her younger brother walking out the restaurant's front door with a double cheeseburger in his mouth and two bags of burgers in his arms. The boy-turned-girl gritted her teeth. _'Spending my hard earned money…oh, no, he didn't!'_ she fumed.

Kaito finished gulping down his first double cheeseburger as a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he noted his older sister had finally caught up to him. "Oh, crud," he said quietly as Ryuu snatched her card from him.

"Damn it, Kaito! I was saving my money to complete my collection! Die, baka!" Ryuu shouted as she kicked her younger brother in the seat of his pants, sending him skyward. Young Kaito gobbled down the remainder of his food and shouted, "It was worth it!" before vanishing into the stratosphere.

Ryuu shook her head and huffed in annoyance at her brother's stupidity before stalking back to her father's home, debit card securely in hand.

Meanwhile, Ryoko and her young half-sister Akiko were quite busy at work making the soufflé they (or at least Ryoko) had decided to make. The older girl looked around the kitchen momentarily, fumbling around in her pockets, while Akiko was placing the dish in the oven.

"Did you lose something, Ryoko?" Akiko asked once she had completed her task, noticing the confused look on her older sibling's face.

Ryoko pondered while searching her pockets. "I'm missing two things, Akiko: my cellphone and, well…what's that smell?" she asked just as a sulfurous odor attacked her senses.

"I don't know, Sister. Perhaps we should get Kaachan?" Akiko asked, gazing around the kitchen for what could possibly cause the unusual aroma.

In the living area, Ranko sat curled up on the couch reading a Tenchi Muyo manga. Looking up, she noted a sulfur-like smell attacking her senses. _'What the hell is that?' _she asked herself. Putting her manga down, she proceeded to slide off the couch. She walked towards where the smell was at its strongest, which was the kitchen. "Are you two okay in here?" she called once she had entered the room.

"Kaachan, something is making an awful smell," Akiko called while looking to the older woman for guidance.

Ryoko then said in a whispered voice, "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh'? What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?" Ranko asked, turning her attention to her daughter before realizing that the oven had started to glow green. She sprang into action, picking both girls up and running towards the window. She hurled herself and the children through it just as the house was engulfed in a massive fireball, Ranko managing to turn them around in midair so she'd take the brunt of the impact as she landed roughly on her back. Her two charges at either side of her watched the medium-sized mushroom cloud as it rose into the sky. "My house…" was all the red-haired woman could get out in her shock as debris fell down all around them.

Halfway down the block, Ryuu watched the fireball as it rose into the sky. "Holy cow!" she exclaimed.

"Jeez, was that Kaachan's house?" Kaito asked as he slowly made his way towards ground zero, since he was using a stick to hobble his way back to the ruins of his current guardian's home.

Half an hour later

Ranko's home was completely gutted—with the exception of her dojo, which luckily survived, since the local fire department managed to respond in time. Ryoko, Kaito, Ryuu, and Akiko all stood silent, while the older redhead was just now coming down from the stairs, once she was on the ground floor she looked at them sadly.

"I am so very sorry, Mom," Ryoko called in a mere whisper, her head bowed in shame, as she felt the entire situation was her fault. Guilt welled up as she began to cry; her little sister Akiko also was crying, hugging onto her sister Ryuu as some form of comfort.

Ranko looked on as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Reaching up with her right arm, she wiped it away. _'I won't cry. I just won't,'_ she told herself, sniffling, before placing her arm against her face she began to weep. "My home…they blew up my home," she repeated to herself in a tone of disbelief.

"I warned you, Pops. Hey, quit crying. That isn't very manly, you know!" Ryuu called out, quickly hiding behind Kaito as her mother gave her a death glare. Ryuu refused to call her pops "Father" because of the tears running down his face. _'How unmanly,'_ she thought.

Kaito turned to the redheaded girl hiding behind him. "And who's talking about being manly, Oneechan?" he asked before turning his attention to his guardian. "Kaachan, can we go get something to eat, please?" he asked quickly getting bonked in the back of the head by his older sibling.

"Don't call me 'big sister'! And another thing…you already ate, since you swiped my debit card to run to McDonald's, bacon breath," Ryuu said in a disgruntled tone.

"Food would be good," both Akiko and Ryoko stated at the same time through sniffles.

Ryuu turned to her siblings, retrieving a platter from somewhere with a big smile on her face. "Don't worry, I have some leftover rice balls from yesterday you can both have," she offered. Both Ryoko and Akiko hung their heads in defeat. _'Waaaaahh…our older brother will make someone a better girlfriend than us!'_

**The following day**

Clouds rolled in across Nerima's morning skies and the Tendo estate was quiet, with the exception of the light snoring of the Tendo patriarch. All the siblings were asleep in their rooms. Downstairs in the living room, Ranko was sprawled out like a lazy cat on the floor in front of the glass television stand.

Thirty minutes later, Soun woke from his sleep, letting out a yawn. Turning to gaze at his alarm clock, he noted the time; realizing he had to get ready for a meeting to be held at eleven o'clock, he went about his morning routine. Finally heading downstairs to make himself some breakfast, he stopped and turned a downward gaze to the sprawled-out young woman. _'I thought they went to Ranma's home?'_ he wondered to himself.

Another hour passed, Ranko opening one eye to the bright light pouring in on her through the window. "Ah, dammit…that's bright," she mumbled sleepily.

Upstairs, Ryuu woke at the same time. Sitting up in her bed, she turned to her right and noted her sister snoozing away. "Damn, I overslept," she observed as she realized the sun was fully up at that point. Feeling a wet sensation down in her groin area, she lifted her blanket to find a dark crimson color staining her sleep shorts. Fear quickly welled up inside her as she slowly got up from her bed, turning to the sound of her sister stirring.

Ryoko sat up in her bed, looking towards the window a moment before shifting her gaze to the room's other occupant—who was walking towards the door with a towel wrapped around her waist. "Ryuu, why are you wearing a towel over your shorts?" she asked as she watched the redhead's weird behavior.

"I-it's nothin', really, Sis. Go back to bed," Ryuu called, opening the door to the room and snagging another pair of shorts along the way as she headed for the furo. Ryoko raised an eyebrow, her curiosity now getting the better of her; she got out of bed, putting on her white flower-print silk robe and following her brother downstairs toward the living room.

Ryuu continued towards her destination with her twin sister still trailing behind her. She soon entered the furo and turned to her sister, who was now at the door. "Can't I have some privacy for once? Jeez!" she complained while sliding the door closed. 'I swear, she has to stick her nose into everything I do.'

Ranko noted her daughter walking back from the furo. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, I slept okay, Mom," Ryoko responded while taking a seat by her mother. She then turned the TV on to watch some morning shows.

Ranko let a rather feminine yawn escape her lips while stretching her arms out wide. "Guess I should make some breakfast," she concluded, causing her daughter to wince slightly as she recalled the previous day's events.

"Pops, would you come here, please?" Ryuu beckoned from the furo.

Ranko stood and made her way towards the furo to see what her female son wanted, Ryoko getting up and following closely behind her "mother." Once the older woman arrived, Ryuu stepped back to allow his female father entry before sliding the door shut—though not before Ryoko stepped through as well, much to Ryuu's annoyance.

"Can you please leave, Sis?" Ryuu requested with a somewhat shaky voice, towel still wrapped around her waist.

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Jeez, maybe I can help," she offered.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?" Ranko asked, noting the troubled expression on her son-turned-daughter's face.

Ryuu's knees felt weak. She was now under both the gaze of both her twin sister and her father. "I…don't really know what's going on, but I woke up with a problem," she answered in a wavering tone.

"What kind of problem, Ryuu?" Ryoko asked with genuine concern before the twin's father could speak.

Not knowing how to respond, Ryuu looked to the floor and opened her towel somewhat. "I'm, well…bleeding. I don't know how it happened. It could've been the fight yesterday, maybe. I don't know, but I can't make it stop," she explained, her cheeks flushing as she covered herself again.

"Oh," Ranko replied, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks as she realized the cause of her son's current predicament.

Ryoko looked to her presently female brother. "Oh, no…Ryuu, you're dying!" she declared with false seriousness, which promptly caused Ryuu's eyes to get big as saucers. Ryoko quickly let out a yelp as her "mother" slapped the back of her head.

"Your brother isn't dying. Tell the truth," Ranko chided her daughter while she considered how to explain the situation. _'Damn, why did Akane have to get lost now?'_ she asked in frustration, as this wasn't a subject she ever expected to have to explain as a father…even a female father.

Rubbing the back of her head, Ryoko spoke up. "Jeez, I was just joking with him, Mom."

"So I'm not dying, Pop?" Ryuu asked in hopes of easing her worry as she looked to her father for answers.

"No, you're not dying at all. Well…first off, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Ranko asked her son, leaning against the furo door.

Ryuu considered his father's tone a moment. "The good news, please?" she requested in a low tone.

"The good news is that you're not permanently locked. Could be a week or more before you can change back, though," Ranko answered.

Ryuu felt slightly relieved he wasn't going to have to be female forever. "The bad news?"

"The bad news is that you're experiencing a problem that has troubled woman and mystified men since the dawn of time," Ranko stated simply, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ryoko chose that moment to speak. "Ryuu, you're having your first period!" she said in a cheerful tone in order to mess with her sibling, though she shrank back as her "mother" glared at her.

Ryuu's cheeks flushed a ruby red in partial understanding that it was a female-only problem. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It basically means you can now have babies," Ryoko answered.

Ryuu swallowed, looking to her father. "N-no, I-I am a b-boy…that can't be possible. Men can't have babies," she insisted in a shaky voice.

"Sorry, kiddo, but it's true," Ranko confirmed as her first experience came to mind, back during the time after Jusenkyo before she and her father left China to head for Japan. Rather than explain to her what was happening, Genma took her to a brothel to have one of the women there teach her about the birds and the bees. _'What an interesting conversation that was. Damn stupid panda…'_ Ranko blushed red at the thought as she remembered her time at the brothel.

Ryuu stepped over to the stool by the washer, sitting down slowly as she assimilated this new information. "Is there a way to prevent this problem?"

"Sorry, honey, there isn't much that can be done. You'll have this experience every so often," Ranko answered sympathetically. _'Guess a run to the store is in order,'_ she noted just as Ryoko left the room, leaving her and her other daughter alone. "Get yourself cleaned up, Ryuu. We have an errand to run."

"'Kay," was all Ryuu let out as Ranko retreated from the furo, sliding the door closed and allowing her child to change in peace.

A few minutes later, Ranko, now seated on the floor in the living room, let out another yawn. Noting the other children now coming down the stairs, she called out sweetly, "Good morning, you two."

"Morning, Kaachan," both Kaito and his twin sister replied as they walked over to the couch and sat down to watch morning cartoons.

Ranko's stomach began to growl, reminding her she was hungry. _'Ah, that's right. I was going to make breakfast,'_ she told herself before speaking. "Would either of you have a problem with going out for breakfast?" she asked, since she didn't feel like cooking if she could help it. Truthfully, the kitchen was just about the last place she wanted to think about at the moment.

"I don't have a problem with that. I can wait," Kaito responded, not tearing his eyes away from the show he was watching.

Akiko turned to her current guardian. "I wouldn't mind, but where would we go, Kaachan?" she asked.

"Well, since we're in Nerima, we could either go to Ucchan's or possibly even the Cat Café. It all depends on what you all are hungry for," Ranko offered.

Just joining them in the living room, Ryoko heard what her parent had suggested. "I personally wouldn't mind the Cat Café. Besides, I haven't seen Malin in a while…and I'm sure Ryuu wouldn't mind seeing his girlfriend," she observed, speaking the last part in a mocking tone.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Ryuu snapped, scowling at her twin, as she had finally left the furo and entered the room.

Ryoko smiled at her sibling with false warmth. "You don't have to lie. We both know you're in love with her," she taunted.

"I am not in love with Malin! 'Sides, why would I be interested in a girl who splashes me all the time?" Ryuu argued, her annoyance level rising as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"C'mon, Bro, you know you love the girl time," Ryoko sniped, while giving a Cheshire cat's grin to her brother-turned-sister.

Before Ryuu could retort, Ranko spoke up. "Enough, you two. Let's focus on getting food, okay?"

"Hai," all the siblings answered at once. However, Ryoko continued to smirk at her twin while Ryuu kept on scowling at her genius sister.

Ranko looked over her charges a moment before speaking. "So where do we wish to eat, huh?"

"Let's go to Ucchan's," Ryuu said while considering the fight from yesterday. _'Might as well get it over with,'_ she thought to herself somberly.

Ranko glanced at the other children to gauge their opinions when Kaito enthusiastically spoke up. "I agree with Oneechan! Ucchan's sounds great," he stated, earning a slight glare from his aquatranssexual brother.

"I want ramen though…" Akiko protested, while Ryoko gave a nod to her little sister's comment. "I agree with Akiko. We should go to the Cat Café."

Kaito raised his hand his index finger pointed at his older sibling. "No, we're getting okonomiyaki this round! I'm absolutely tired of ramen."

"Mmmhmm," Ryuu let out with an affirmative nod, while Ranko watched on as the four siblings then descended into an argument about food choices.

**Brunch and a dragon's dilemma…**

Ranko and her charges left the Tendo household at close to noon, the sounds of traffic echoing in the distance. The sky was currently thick with light-colored clouds, though there were some dark sections which were signs of possible rainfall sooner or later. A kid on a skateboard rode down the sidewalk that ran along the roadside, tossing newspapers at the front doors of people's homes. Ranko ducked as a paper hurled at her before continuing her forward motion, glaring over her shoulder at the fleeing skateboarder. A few minutes later, the group arrived at a convenience store that was on the way. "Okay, Pops, why are we here?" Ryuu asked as she looked to her father skeptically.

Ranko gave her daughter a sideways glance. "We're getting some stuff that will help you through this problem you're having," she responded, a slight pink tinge appearing around the bridge of her nose.

"You mean there's something in here that will allow me to change?" Ryuu queried in a whisper as she looked around the store, hope in her eyes.

Ryoko laughed at her twin's naiveté. "No, we're getting you pa-" she started to say as Ranko placed a hand over her mouth.

"No, Ryuu, this won't help that," Ranko explained, "but it will help with your other problem. Let's hurry so we can go eat."

"What problem does Ryuu have? Will I have it and be stuck in my other form?" Kaito asked, worry still evident in his voice, since he wasn't aware of if he would be affected or not. His sister Akiko looked on in curiosity; she didn't understand anything that was going on yet either, since she was only ten.

After Ranko removed her hand and led them further into the store, Ryoko looked to her half-brother and shook her head. "Nope, you're in the clear. It's a female-only problem," she responded with a smirk to her twin, causing Ryuu to feel embarrassed and their female father to roll her eyes.

"Oh, that's good, then. But what problem do you have, Oneesan? Are you sick or something?" Kaito asked as his older sibling glared at him.

Ryuu shook her head, keeping a firm stare at Kaito, "It's none of your business, Kaito…and quit calling me 'older sister'!"

"But you are an older sister currently, Ryuu," Akiko commented offhandedly in her twin brother's defense.

Ryoko gave a nod. "They do have a point, Sis."

"Okay, Ryoko, take your younger brother and sister to the candy isle while I take care of Ryuu, please?" Ranko called over her shoulder, interrupting her son-turned-daughter before she could retort. Ryuu was now following behind her, looking to the floor the entire time.

Ryoko smiled, as she gestured for her siblings to follow her lead. "Okay, Mom," she called happily, as she did have a bit of a sweet tooth.

Ryuu followed her father to the sixth aisle, which held numerous products on its shelves. Halfway down the aisle were shaving supplies, a little further from that shampoo and conditioner, and a little further from that was their goal, which were the feminine products. Ranko walked straight over, finding a box that she was sure would do the trick. She then handed it off to Ryuu, who felt awkward at holding the offending package that happened to be what she needed.

"Pops…these…do I gotta carry 'em? I mean, couldn't you?" Ryuu timidly asked in a mere whisper to her father.

Ranko looked thoughtfully to her currently female son. "Look, hon, you're gonna need ta buy this stuff every so often by yourself, so it's best you just get used to it. Your female body has decided to start its clock and will continue to do so regularly depending on when you're in female form," she explained in a calm and motherly fashion.

"I guess you have a point. Is there anything else we need?" Ryuu asked in hopes there wasn't. She looked at a box with a tube-shaped object, gulping. Ranko noted her son's eyes. "Wouldn't worry about those. You'll never want ta use those…'cause if ya do turn back with hot water, it could be a problem."

Ryuu looked questioningly towards her father. "What would happen?"

"I have no real idea, but I have a feeling it's one of two things. Either your curse will stay locked until it's removed…or seriously mess you up, if not worse," Ranko said in a calming tone as she ushered her son-turned-daughter towards the front of the store, stopping momentarily to gather her daughter and her children's younger brother and sister. Once collecting the children, she led her charges to the front counter where they waited in line for a few minutes as other customers were busy buying gas or snacks. They finally arrived at the register, where Ranko promptly paid for the supplies. The whole time, Ryuu watched in mute horror as the station attendant put her unwanted item in a white plastic sack that was nearly see-through. A few minutes later, after a short stop at the restroom, Ryoko walked at the front of the group beside her twin sister, Ranko behind them with both Kaito and Akiko at either side of her as they headed for Ucchan's. The sun rose higher in the sky, signaling it was lunchtime.

**Long time no see, Ukyo…**

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki was a two-story brick building, the first floor of which was Ukyo's business, while the second floor was a loft apartment. Two large windows sat at either side of the entrance to the shop, which gave both the patrons a view of the street outside, and pedestrians a way to peer inside the store as well. Standing at 5'9", Ukyo had green eyes and long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and decorated by a white bow. She wore a blue chef's coat, black slacks and black kung fu slippers. She was currently hard at work at the grill, making food for the customers currently seated at the bar on the black stools. The store's main tables were currently being cleaned by Konatsu, an effeminate, hazel-eyed young man with long brown hair dressed in a red formal kimono with a dragon print design and wearing wooden geta on his feet. Looking towards the door as the chimes rang out, signaling more potential customers, Konatsu looked over to give a casual greeting before watching a familiar red-haired young woman and four children entering the store. Ranko eyed the ninja a moment as she ushered her charges to one of the many tables. She noted that the store had been remodeled somewhat, as the floor was now tiled white, the walls sported a dull red coat of paint, and various Chinese items served as decoration.

"Hello, Konatsu. Been a little while," Ranko said with a smile as she sat down beside her son-turned-daughter, while Ryoko, Akiko, and Kaito sat at the other side of the table.

Konatsu stopped what he was doing and walked over to the main counter, grabbing five menus before making his way over and placing them on the table. "Yes, it has been a little while…where have you been, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, nowhere special. Just Hokkaido," Ranko replied as she picked up her menu to look through its contents, while the children did the same. Ukyo was currently placing a fresh pancake in front of an eager customer as she observed Konatsu talking to a customer. She grimaced as she realized who it was. She stopped what she was doing, walking out from around the grill and making her way over to her childhood friend.

Ranko turned her attention to a shadow that fell over her. "Oh, hey, Ucchan. Long time no see."

"Yes, it has been a little while, Sugar…" Ukyo replied with a hint of angst while giving a casual glance over the children, before speaking to her husband. "Konatsu-honey, could you take over on the grill, please?"

Konatsu gave a slight bow. "Sure, dear," he replied before making his way towards the grill.

Once the male kunoichi had left the area, Ukyo looked to Ranko expectantly. "So, what will it be this round, Ranchan?"

"Could I get a special with extra bacon and mushrooms, please?" Ranko requested as she closed her menu, handing it to Ukyo. The chef took it, placing it under her arm as she turned her attention to the children.

Ryuu read the menu carefully. "Auntie Ucchan, can I get the pork special, please? With all the fixin's?" she asked.

"I would prefer a veggie special, please, Auntie," Ryoko said. She hadn't bothered to look over the menu, already knowing what she wanted.

After perusing the menu, Kaito and Akiko settled on something that suited their tastes and that they could share. "Me and my sister would like a beef with sautéed mushrooms, please."

Ukyo wrote their orders down and then read them back. "One pork special with all the fixings, a veggie special, and a beef okonomiyaki with sautéed mushrooms, all on the house…and one Ranchan Special. The bill is one thousand five hundred yen."

"Uh, since when did ya start chargin' me, Ucchan?" Ranko asked, as usually her friend would always just give her free eats.

Ukyo regarded the red-haired woman who was her oldest friend. "Since you decided to skip town without telling me and vanished for nearly ten years, only to show up just now," she retorted in a harsh tone as she walked over to her grill to prepare the meal.

"Jeez, Ucchan. I had my reasons. 'Sides, you know I was never very good with words," Ranko protested as she watched her friend, who was now pouring batter onto the grill's hot surface.

Ukyo momentarily looked up from her grill. "Ranchan, that isn't an excuse. You worried all of us sick when you disappeared." She would have mentioned the children, but decided against it as they were right there.

Ranko looked to Ukyo, considering her friend's words._ 'Who is this "we" she's talkin' about? I told Akane, Ryoga, Kasumi, Mom, and the Ol' Ghoul…and, well, Nabiki found me. And it ain't like Pops or Ukyo really needed to know—nor anyone else, for that matter, since they would have just made things more complicated for me once they found I was locked in my cursed form,'_ she assured herself.

Ukyo quickly worked her craft, preparing the children's food first since she knew their tastes; she had perfected her method to best suit each and every one of them. Once finished, she called out to her husband to come deliver the food she had just made and then got started on Ranko's order. She took care to make it extra special by adding an entire bottle of ghost pepper sauce. Meanwhile, out in the lobby, Ranko retrieved her cellphone to begin sifting through her many emails while her charges were all were chattering away about one topic or another.

"So, Ryuu, what did you and Kaachan go do while we went to get candy?" Akiko asked, looking to her older sibling with interest.

Ryuu's cheeks flushed a little. "It was n-nothin', really," she replied in a slight stutter, her eyes downcast.

"Oh, really, Oneechan? Well, what's in the white bag there?" Kaito queried, as he started to reach for said white bag that had the convenience store's logo when his older brother-turned-sister pulled it away from him.

Ryuu glared at her younger sibling while gritting her teeth. "It ain't none of your business, Porky. And quit calling me 'oneechan'!" she exclaimed with a low growl.

"But, Sis, c'mon…we're all siblings, right? Aren't we supposed to talk about this stuff with each other?" came Ryoko's mocking question, which caused her twin to switch her glare from Kaito to Ryoko herself.

Ryuu huffed at her twin, not bothering to respond. _'I hate my younger sister sometimes. All she ever does is make my life more complicated. Why don't she go pick on someone else for a change?'_ she thought in exasperation.

'_Guess my little brother couldn't think of a proper comeback,'_ Ryoko thought mischievously as she turned her attention to Konatsu, who was setting drinks on their table along with their order.

Ranko watched her kids all dig into their meal with vigor. She then turned her attention to a platter that was sat in front of her by a smiling Ukyo. _'Weird…now she's smiling?'_ she noted suspiciously as a spicy aroma attacked her senses, which directed her gaze towards the freshly-made okonomiyaki.

"What? Aren't you going to eat, Ranchan?" Ukyo questioned, noting her childhood friend was just staring at her food and not eating it with gusto.

Ranko pushed the platter aside. "Eh…changed my mind, I guess. Not very hungry after all, Ucchan," she commented sadly. _'She must truly hate me to dump so much of that hot sauce stuff into my food like this.'_

Ukyo caught on to the tone of her friend's words, realizing the jig was up. _'Well, guess that bout of revenge was wasted.'_ "Ranma, think we can chat? You know, alone for a minute?" she requested in a low tone.

"Sure," Ranko said simply, standing up. She then followed her friend through a door that sat on the east wall. Once inside, they started up the stairs to the loft apartment. It contained a single bed, a bookcase, a small TV stand with a classic television sitting atop it. Family pictures lined the wall, none of which the redhead recognized with exception of Ukyo's father, her husband Konatsu and Ukyo herself; the walls upon which the pictures were hung were covered in a red flower-print wallpaper design. A single ceiling fan with lights hung above an oak coffee table that sat in front of the television.

Hearing the door shut, Ranko turned to face her friend noting she didn't look too happy. "So, Ucchan, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What do you think I would want to talk about, Ranchan? To start with, how about why you left without telling your best friend where you were going? You had everyone worried sick," Ukyo answered with an undercurrent of angst.

Ranko wore a blank mask over her features as she shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does matter! We've been friends since we were kids. You don't just up and leave without telling someone. Not to mention you left Akane with your kids and didn't bother to stick around to raise them!" Ukyo shot back, causing the redhead to flinch.

Pain was etched on Ranko's face as her children were brought into the conversation. "You really wanna go there, Ucchan? You really want to know why I did everything, I did why I left Nerima?" she asked with an angry voice.

"Yeah, I do Ranchan. A father doesn't run out on his kids, a friend doesn't just leave without saying goodbye! So, what is the reason for all this? Even your father was worried sick! If you can believe it, he was actually concerned. Why did you leave for all this time, huh?" Ukyo asked heatedly.

Ranko let a sad sigh escape her lips, calming her temper before speaking. "I didn't have much of a choice, Ucchan. I mean, me and Akane went to Jusenkyo to get my cure…but when we got there, I was so excited I ran to the springs without thinking it through. I jumped into what I thought was the Spring of Drowned Man and instead found myself in the Drowned Girl spring again. That's how I became locked. I didn't feel right being with Akane as a woman…I didn't think it would work out. She tried to talk me into staying, but I wanted the children to have as normal a life as they could. That meant not having a woman for a father. And, well, I was also poor parent material, what with the suicidal thoughts and stuff, so I left."

"Okay, I guess that explains the decision, as far as the kids are concerned…even if I don't agree with your choice. But why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? I mean, Ranchan, I could have come with-"

Ranko interrupted her friend's words. "I didn't want any of you with me. I didn't want my life to get any more complicated than it already was. I'm sorry, Ucchan but I didn't feel like I wanted Shampoo chasing me with her Kiss of Death crap, I didn't want my father making things worse, nor a crazy gymnast trying to poison me for hiding her Ranma-sama…and I also didn't want you following me everywhere I went, being the way I was. I mean, I went to some pretty dangerous places to find a way to unlock my curse, some of which were not good places for any woman, even me, to be."

"So because I'm a woman you thought I would just get in your way? Is that it? You're such a jackass," Ukyo snapped fiercely, fixing the redhead with a piercing glare.

Ranko heard her Ukyo's words without as much as a flinch. "Look, it doesn't matter if you thought you could handle yourself or not. I did what I thought was best at the time. So call me a jackass if you like. It doesn't change a thing. I'm not gonna try and excuse my actions. I know I was wrong, so ya don't gotta remind me, Ucchan!" she responded angrily.

Ukyo looked to her childhood friend, letting a frustrated sigh escape her lips. She then reached for the door and opened it. "We better get back before your kids wonder what is taking us so long," she said in a soft tone.

"Yeah…" Ranko replied as she proceeded to exit the room and head down the stairs back into the restaurant.

**A dragon's apology…**

"Yo, Pop. Hope you don't mind me eatin' your food," Ryuu called, spying both her female father and Ukyo returning as she quickly finished off the okonomiyaki her father had ordered. Sweat was beading on her forehead due to the spicy sauce while her siblings were busily eating their meals.

"No, that's fine, dear," Ranko answered as she looked to her son with wonder and concern. _'Guess he loves spice…doesn't even look to be in any pain.'_

Trying to mask her pain, Ukyo gave a thin smile in response to the content faces of the children as they finished their meal. "You guys want extras?"

"No, we're fine, Auntie. Thank you for the offer," came Ryoko's prompt response as she looked to her mother. _'Did something happen between them?'_ she asked herself, noting the chef looked a little bothered though and trying to hold a falsely cheerful mask to her features.

Remembering earlier events, Ryuu eyed to the chef with regret and speaking in a somber tone. "Gomen nasai, Auntie Ucchan. I kinda broke your spatula yesterday when I fought your sons."

"You must be mistaken, Ryuu-chan. My spatula's right here," Ukyo replied with some confusion as she walked around the counter. Reaching above the hood vent of her grill, she took hold of the handle to her family heirloom and pulled it down. As she did so, the head of the spatula promptly fell off, hitting the ground with a clatter of steel. Strands of glue hung loosely from the handle.

Ranko watched on, remembering the time she had bent it after a fight they had in high school. _'Oh, jeez. Not again,'_ she thought worriedly.

Ryoko and her siblings all looked on as the chef's features turned red with anger. Ukyo slowly placed the handle down next to the grill as she took a slight breath and then released it.

'_That brat is so going to get it when she gets home!'_ Ukyo promised herself, giving Ryuu a soft look. "It's…fine, Ryuu. In a fight, you do whatever it takes to win—even if that means breaking your opponent's weapon."

Ranko chose that moment to speak. "Ucchan, I know we're kinda not seein' eye to eye…but I wanted you to know that I can help with restoring both your family honor and the dowry," she explained, producing a small, steel case and placing it on the counter. She then proceeded to open it so her friend could see its contents.

"Ranchan…where did you get all this?" Ukyo asked, looking on in disbelief at what was inside the case.

Ranko gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Well, been savin' for a little while to pay the debt I owed you and your father…and for an emergency fund."

"I don't know what to say," Ukyo said simply as she closed the case and looked into the eyes of her childhood friend.

Ranko gave her friend a smile. "You don't gotta say a thing, Ucchan. That's what friends are for, after all. I said I was going to pay you back and I try my best to keep my word."

Ukyo gave her friend a small but sincere smile. _'Guess I judged her a little too harshly,'_ she thought as her attention was then directed to the main entrance, its chimes signaling more patrons had entered her restaurant. "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki," she called while her husband Konatsu was already moving to hand out menus to the new arrivals. Saying their goodbyes, Ranko and her charges all made their way out of the shop and headed for home.

**Unwanted efforts**

A little later in the day, the sun nearly at its brightest, the kitchen of the Tendo home was abuzz with life since both Kasumi and Nodoka were busy in the kitchen; Soun still hadn't returned. The kitchen had been remodeled some time ago: the faulty water heater had long since been replaced, and every other appliance had been swapped out for newer, stainless steel models. On the east wall stood a twin-door refrigerator, and next to it sat a shining steel oven and stove with a metal hood vent. The cupboard doors had all been replaced with glass doors that featured a red rose motif. The old kitchen sink had also been replaced with a dual-sink combo set, and a dishwasher had been added as well.

"You know, when Ryoko called me and told me the news I was kind of shocked. Ranma never told me of these things," Nodoka recalled while she carefully prepared a bowl of rice.

Kasumi looked on while considering the Saotome matriarch's words. "Well, Ranma-chan has never been much for speaking about details that could potentially embarrass her, especially with my middle sister being the way she was…and still is."

"True, he—I mean she is very prideful, even to a fault," Nodoka said, sniffling a bit at the memory of her manly son.

Kasumi noted the sadness in the older woman's eyes. "It still bothers you that your son is a woman, doesn't it?"

"I admit it bothers me quite a bit. I had dreamed my son would be manly…that he would have children and a wife, even if she was something of a klutz at times. No offense to your little sister, but she never could cook to save her life. Anyway, I was hoping he would go on to become one of the greatest male martial arts masters. However, fate had other plans. Instead, I ended up with a daughter who, at first, seemed to take a dishonorable path. But eventually, she pulled herself out of the muck and went on to become a great female martial arts master who acts with pride and can kick around any male martial artist if she so chooses. She has also come through when the children needed it most. So yes, I am saddened by the loss of my son, but I am very proud she is my child," Nodoka explained as she put the final touches on the meal she and the younger woman had been carefully preparing.

Kasumi gave a wan smile, hearing the acceptance that Nodoka showed her child in her words. Upon looking at the carefully prepared dish, she noted, "You never did get to do this for Ranma. Should we include a bowl for her as well?"

"Goodness, absolutely not! Do you really want to scare her away?" Nodoka asked with a chuckle, imagining her daughter's face turning a ruby red.

Meanwhile, the front door opened as Ryoko, along with her "mother" and siblings, all filed into the house, each scurrying off towards their individual destinations. Ryuu sniffed the air, noting something cooking. 'Who's in my kitchen this time? Did Mom come back?' she asked, thinking of the potential disaster. Balling her left fist and slapping it in the palm of her other hand, she quickly squashed that thought process since she could tell by smell if it was her mom's cooking or not. 'Auntie Kasumi and Grammy are here. But why are they cooking rice with-' she sniffed, '…beans?' It seemed an odd dish compared to their usual meals.

Ranko noted her son had stopped walking. "Somethin' wrong, Ryuu?"

"No, nothing, I s'ppose," came Ryuu's reply as she then made her way upstairs to her and her sister's room while Ranko walked to the kitchen to find out what was being cooked. Given that she didn't eat at Ucchan's, she was currently starving. Her stomach growled in protest from lack of nourishment.

Ryoko sat at her desk, working on one of her many inventions; it appeared to be a type of radio-controlled car. She turned her attention to the bedroom door as it opened, revealing Ryuu. Her brother-turned-sister walked over to her walk-in closet, immediately opening the door and rifling through her clothes. "Ryuu, what you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find an outfit I can practice in," Ryuu replied over her shoulder, setting aside the white bag with the feminine pads she'd purchased and making sure to obscure them from view. Upon further consideration, she opened the box and removed one of the pads inside before turning her attention to her dresser, which was also located in her closet. She opened the top drawer and noted her female underwear collection, which consisted of several varieties and colors. 'Jeez, never thought I would have to use any of this girly stuff except on formal occasions. Periods suck. Stupid kami. Why'd you even invent such a thing?' She grimaced more when she looked over at the small hanging rack that had several of her bras and a number of girls' school uniforms hanging up neatly. 'Why did I have to be half girl? No boy should ever have to deal with this crap. It's so embarrassing!'

Ryoko considered her twin's actions and body language. "Must be a pain figuring out which panties you're going to resort to wearing, since boxers are pretty much out of the question until your problem goes away."

"Shaddup," Ryuu snapped as she picked out a black pair of bikini briefs. She then gathered a white tank top and a pair of blue track pants with a white pinstripe that ran up each leg.

A smirking Ryoko went back to what she was doing, teasing, "Rawrr…someone's PMSing."

"Whatever," Ryuu said as she closed the closet door, quickly leaving the room for a much-needed bath.

Meanwhile, Akiko sat in her room at a drawing table, carefully drawing a character into a manga she was writing about a neko-girl living in a broken home. Her brother Kaito stood to her left, watching her draw.

"Sis, I think you made her nose a little too sharp," Kaito commented as he looked over the newly made character, which was of a sophisticated-looking girl in a red school uniform similar to those of a Catholic all-girls school. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was strawberry blonde and done up in twin pigtails.

Akiko stopped what she was doing, scrutinizing her work, and then quickly began correcting the problem. "Thanks for the save, Bubba."

Downstairs, Ranko entered the kitchen, noting both her ex's sister and her mother at the stove, gossiping and working their craft. "Yo, whatcha makin'?"

Nodoka spun around, quickly greeting her daughter with a smile. "Oh, Ranko! What a pleasant surprise. Uh, we're making Ryuu a special meal."

"Uh huh…so it's not a family meal or anythin'?" Ranko queried as she stepped closer so she could get a look. However, Kasumi moved to block her view.

Kasumi turned to the redheaded young woman who was her sister's former fiancé. "I'm sorry, Ranko-chan, but if you're hungry, you will have to fend for yourself or wait until this evening when I make dinner."

"Fine, fine…" Ranko muttered as she turned to leave the kitchen. Kasumi and Nodoka both let out a sigh of relief, each watching the redhead leave the room.

Nodoka turned around, looking to the contents of a specially prepared celebratory dish. "Well, now we just need to get it to my grandchild."

"Sounds good," Kasumi said as she then turned, leaving the Saotome matriarch to finish her work in the kitchen. Once out in the hall, she then made her way up the stairs and to the twins' room. Reaching up, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Ryoko's voice from the other side of the door.

Kasumi then spoke up. "It's me, Ryoko-chan. Is your…sister in there?"

"No, Auntie, she went to take a bath. If you hurry, you might catch her before she goes to the dojo to practice," Ryoko called as she picked up a screwdriver and began inserting a screw into one of her creations, carefully tightening it in with just enough torque to make sure it wouldn't ever loosen and fall out of place.

Back downstairs, Ranko had turned on the television and was flipping through the channels until she came upon the sports channel, noting that an American football game was being aired. 'Damn, now if only I had some popcorn so I can watch the Raiders tear it up!'

'Hey, that's a football game. Did Dad come home?' Kaito wondered as he made his way down the stairs, picking up speed until he reached the dining room, an aura of depression overtaking him as he noted his auntie watching a football game. Yet his glum expression quickly turned into a smile as he made his way over and sat beside his current guardian to watch the Raiders and Patriots battle it out.

A few minutes had passed as a young redhead and the eldest Tendo sister made their way down the hall from the furo. The two of them entering the dining room, Kasumi gestured to the table, at which point Ryuu sat down. Ryuu then turned her attention to her father while her aunt disappeared into the kitchen.

"Pops, whatcha watchin'?" Ryuu asked.

"American football," Ranko replied as she raised her hands in a cheering motion. "Yeah, run it in, run it in!" she exclaimed excitedly as the running back on the screen barreled towards the end zone, only to be tackled just short of the goal line.

Kaito cheered as well. "So close! He was almost in there!"

Ryuu watched the spectacle with raised eyebrows as she considering her father's words and actions. 'Man, Pops likes that damn sport just as much as Kaito and his father.' Her attention then turned to two sets of approaching footsteps. He noted that his aunt Kasumi and grandmother were walking out of the kitchen with a few dishes in their hands. They set the items down on the table in front of Ryuu, including a cup filled with green tea, a ceramic platter with a cover, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Ryuu-chan, we are so proud of you," Kasumi said fondly, as she looked to the young redhead.

Ranko turned around in her seated position, facing the table and noting the items laid out before Ryuu. She also spied the bright expressions on the faces of her mother and Kasumi. "Did my son have a birthday I forgot about?" she asked sheepishly.

Nodoka gave a small smile, shaking her head. "No, dear, this is a special occasion for Ryuu in her ascent into womanhood."

Ranko gulped, looking to her son-turned-daughter's features that clearly displayed the horror she felt at her grandmother's words. "Momma, Ryuu isn't stuck as a girl forever. I mean, it should wear off soon, ya know."

"Now, now, dear, I know this…but still, my grandson's female half has finally begun her first cycle and now has a choice to be either someone's perfect husband or perfect wife. And eventually, I'll have many new grandbabies! Great-grandbabies, even!"

Ryuu turned white as a ghost. "Gra-gra-rand-ba-bi-es…" she stammered. "I am a boy! I can't have babies!"

"Now, Ryuu, your Grandmother didn't mean it like that," Ranko said to comfort her child before turning her attention to her mother. "Mom, she's only twelve. Quit scarin' her," she chided. "Gah, I'm so glad Kasumi handled mine and not my mother," she muttered under her breath.

Nodoka raised her left hand slightly in a warding fashion. "I know my grandchild isn't very old. However, this is an important milestone in her life. And surely you like the prospect of grandchildren someday, yes?"

"Of course, someday I would like that. But now isn't the time for such things. After all, my son has his whole life ahead of him and the right to choose," Ranko responded softly, standing up from her sitting position in front of the television and locking eyes with her mother briefly before quickly looking down to the platter on the table. _'Well, I guess I can allow Mom this much…but I will not have her steering my son into a path he didn't choose for himself,'_ she thought pointedly.

Ryuu looked down at the table just as Kasumi had picked the lid up off the platter, revealing its contents to be red beans and rice. "Excuse me, but what kind of food is this and why am I the only one receiving it?"

"Well, it's red beans and rice, which is a celebratory meal for most girls your age upon their first cycle," Nodoka explained happily, causing her granddaughter to turn a shade of red that matched her hair.

Ranko turned to the eldest Tendo sister as if to pose a question, at which point the older woman in question leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I couldn't stop her and, well, you know she wasn't able to do this for you, so I didn't see how it could hurt."

Kaito watched the scene unfolding before him. Though he missed what his grandmother had said, he did note the contents of the bowl. "Can I have it if you're not gonna eat it, Sis?" he queried, since he was feeling hungry once again.

"Su-" Ryuu started to say, briefly looking to her grandmother and then back down to the platter that had been so carefully prepared. "No way, pork breath. Why don'tcha mind your own business?" she huffed before starting in on her meal, a happy expression crossing her grandmother's features.

Kaito gritted his teeth at his half-sister's tone of voice. "Jeez, you didn't hafta bite my head off, you know," he mumbled under his breath.

Ranko watched her daughter take her first bite. 'Guess Ryuu's takin' this much better than I would have. Had Mom done this to me, I probably would have freaked and run away or somethin',' she thought with a nod to herself.

"Ryuu, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming by the clinic tomorrow after school. Your uncle and I could use some help moving a few things," Kasumi explained, looking to her nephew (who was currently her niece) with a hopeful expression.

Taking a drink from her teacup, Ryuu spoke up. "Sure, Auntie. I'd be glad to help."

"Thank you, Ryuu. I really appreciate it," Kasumi said happily while turning to leave the room, walking over towards the kitchen.

Ranko then chimed in. "Kasumi, if you like, I'm sure Ryoko wouldn't mind helping out as well…that and I have a few errands I'll need to run. If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh, that would be great, Ranko. We would very much appreciate her assistance," Kasumi called, entering the kitchen to begin cleaning it up.

Nodoka looked to her daughter. "Will you require someone to watch over Kaito and Akiko after school until you return?"

"I'm not sure that'll be necessary, but if it turns out I'm not able to get back before they come home, then it would be fine if you wanted to watch them," Ranko said simply, since she knew what her mother wanted. She then sat back down and faced the TV to finish watching the game with the son of her ex and her friend, who was actively cheering over a pass that had just been completed.

Nodoka smiled, since she absolutely loved spending time with grandchildren any chance she could get (even if they weren't truly hers). "That would be splendid, dearest," she answered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okay this chapter covered Ryuu's issue as stated before next chapter we will see how she fairs at school, also find out more on Ukyo and her family and the twin duo Daikin and Tak... and well for those interested in who was chatting with Ryoko the one named Ai-R well you will need to see chapter:4 when released because that's where she will make her day view.<strong>

**I hope everyone is doing fine this month.. also feel free to leave a comment if you like or don't your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Well Ai-R didn't make it into this chapter.. my fault really.. but as I was writing this chapter out it occurred to me I would have covered 35 pages worth of org.. and since I am currently shy a beta-reader for this story didn't wanna make it any harder then it had to be.. I do promise she will be in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter I will be working on another chapter soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>R-C Chapter:4<strong>

**Two days ago...**

Once again the lost-parents found themselves on yet another continent though this was more familiar too them since most the natives they had run into were Chinese, half an hour into their travels they found themselves traveling into a tunnel that led them into a massive room with stone walls, Tapestries with various Animal's, along with various weapons and armors adorned the wall's, a throne sat towards the back of the room a familiar woman with Amber eye's sat upon this throne who was dressed in a loose-fitting robe, her hair two long cobalt blue bangs framed her face, white bangs hung just over her eye's, while cobalt hair crowned her head, and her mane was the color of cotton candy Pink, adorned with an ornamental comb. A girl with deep blue eye's, with raven-hair with crimson streaks tied back in a ponytail,dressed in a forest green Chinese style gown sat at the foot of the throne playing with wooden blocks.

The young Musk girl looked up from her blocks noting the newcomers, lifting her left hand she pointed at the Japanese couple. "Daddy Daddy look we have guests!" she called excitedly in Mandarin.

"Oh?" Herb questioned turning her gaze observing two familiar faces from the past had somehow got past her guards and entered her throne room. _'Him again... and that Tendo woman' _she thought wearily since last time a fight had ensued over the youngest Tendo Sister that only served to humble her when a mere human had managed to defeat her and saved her life even after all the attempts she made on his/her life.

Ryoga and Akane glanced around the room their gaze fell on the Musk King who currently was in female form, several guards that were near the main entrance started running over brandishing weapon's, two familiar Musk were at their lead one a young looking Wolf Human Hybrid by the name of Mint dressed in Musk armor made of wolf skin, along with his partner Lime a Tiger Human hybrid dressed in similar armor though made of tiger skin.

"Let them be." Herb ordered in Mandarin, beckoning with her left hand for both Ryoga and his wife to approach the throne, at which the guards started making their way back to the entrance, while Lime and Mint stayed nearby. Akane as she approached eyed the familiar woman of whom had last tried to kill her former fiancée many times as well as had locked his curse, Ryoga doing the same preparing to defend his wife if need be, he eyed Lime warily remembering his last encounter.

Herb continued to gaze upon her guests before addressing the fang-toothed martial artist. "Once again you trespass into my Palace what is the meaning of this Ryoga?" she questioned in flawless Japanese.

"Eh were really sorry about this Herb-Kun.. we were trying to find our way home when we somehow ended up here." Akane responded in a small voice before her husband could speak, her hands raised just in front of her stomach touching the tips of her index fingers together.

Herb arched her left eyebrow considering the blue haired woman's response, curiosity getting the better of her. "Your telling me Woman you who seemed to have an impeccable sense of direction found yourself in my Palace of all places? Surly you didn't follow this directionally challenged pig-man here?"

"Don't call me Pig-man Lizard girl!" Ryoga shouted, daring a furious glare at the Musk King currently Queen, while the young Musk girl picked up one of her blocks tossing it with all her might hitting him in the side of the head causing him to place a hand at where he had been struck. "Watch it Brat!"

"Don't call my Daddy a Lizard!" The Musk girl shouted back also surprisingly fluent in Japanese, picking up yet another block preparing to throw it.

Herb reached down placing her left hand on the girl's shoulder. "Spice calm down." she stated in a soothing tone, keeping a cool expression as she eyed the fang-toothed martial artist. "Forgive my daughter she has a temper."

Akane watched the exchange curiously before speaking. "It's kinda complicated... U'm cute kid you got there Herb-Kun how old is she?" she asked in a change of subject.

"I am four years old." Spice called before her father currently 'Mother' could speak, standing up falling into a defensive stance, as she turned a fierce glare to the fang-toothed martial artist.

Akane observed the girl's stance which looked rather impressive for a girl her age and slightly familiar. _'Wow they really do train their children from the cradle!.. Though that stance looks very familiar where have I seen that before.' _she contemplated to herself_, while also considering _what Ke Lun had said a very long time ago about the training Musk children undertook.

"I thought your people only trained boys?" she curiously asked.

"Yea Spice well she's one of a kind just like her Mother." Herb said with a hint of a smile, as she continued to watch as the blue haired young woman seemed to raise her eyebrows in curiosity at her daughter.

Ryoga shifted his gaze to the Musk child who looked to be preparing for combat. _'She's got guts I can give her that.' _lifting his gaze back to Herb. "Look if you could just give us directions out of here we will be on our way."

"Very well; Mint Lime please escort them out of the palace safely." Herb said, as she reached down picking up her child before setting her on her lap.

Akane gave the child a warm smile. "Thank you Herb-kun; Bye Spice."

"Bye Ol' Lady." Spice called giving a casual wave to the blue haired woman who had turned to leave, her husband following suit while Lime and Mint lead the way.

**Errands...**

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan around Noon-time was abuzz with life, while the streets packed with cars and pedestrian's both on foot and or on bike, the markets were filled with merchants and peddlers trying to sell their goods, the sky clear the heat index was medium, while a moderate wind blew over the city and whistled past the many skyscrapers. The Imperial Palace located on the former site of the Edo Castle stood Majestically while a large park area surrounded by moats and massive stone walls sat at the center of Tokyo, just a short walk from Tokyo Station. It is the current residence of Japan's Imperial Family.

Ranko who currently wore black dress slacks, with a white button up blouse, with a black suit jacket, and polished four inch heels, was walking one of the many paths that lead up to the castle unaware of the individual who was shadowing her as she walked, a smaller individual who was dressed in black cargo pants, a black hoodie that covered its head shadowing the upper portion of it's face while, the lower portion was masked by a black nylon scarf.

"Huh?" Ranko questioned, stopping and looking over her shoulder scanning the area, when she was sure it was clear she continued her forward momentum. _'Musta been my imagination.' _she considered.

The individual hiding behind a hedge sighed with relief that he or she had not been discovered. _'Whew that was close.' _the individual thought before continuing after the red-headed woman.

Ranko walked up the corridor until she came to a door, pressing her right hand to the door of which opened allowing her to pass before shutting once again.

"Dammit!" dark clad figure exclaimed revealing her voice to be feminine, as she tried the door only to find it wouldn't budge.

A security operative was making his rounds observed the figure, retrieving his gun from its holster. "You there put your hands where I can see them." he commanded.

"Eh.. great." the figure replied turning to face the security guard raising her hands in the air. _'Mom's gonna be pissed.'_

Meanwhile in a rather spacious office that was furnished in royal décor stood Ranko and three other figures, one being an aged Japanese man dressed in a four piece suit, hair graying, with a graying beard as well, steel gray eyes.

Ranko sighed to herself recognizing the other two men as Lime and Mint. "What are you two doing here huh?"

"Mistress-" Mint started before finding himself interrupted. "Don't mistress me.. I ain't returning until I am good and ready." Ranko stated with finality, giving the hybrid-wolf a glare.

Lime sighed to himself, looking to the red-head. "What Mint was trying to say is Spice misses her Mother and very much would like to see her."

"Well Spice wouldn't be missing me if that lying bastard just let me take her with me.. but no he had to keep her there as if that would make me stay.. Well I ain't going back until he is willing to tell me the truth and not lie to me!" Ranko responded her temper showing.

"Mistre-" Mint once again found himself interrupted by his masters wife. "I don't wish to hear it anymore.. he fucking lied to me." Ranko snarled a tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away as a painful memory came back to her.

**-Flash-back-**

Two years ago the Musk throne room was devoid of all life with exception of Ranko who was dressed in a Chinese style dress, her hair done up in her classic pigtail standing across from Herb the current head of the Musk and her husband.. she glared at him darkly.

Ranko growled through clinched teeth. "You bastard you lied to me.. you said there wasn't a fucking cure.. we been together how long now?.. even have a kid and you been lying to me all this time!"

"Let me explai-" Herb started, before dodging a ki-blast that was hurled in his direction that caused the throne behind him to explode into pieces.

Ranko glared coldly at her tricolor-haired husband. "No you can't explain this away Herb you fucking lied to me.. I know about the other kettle.. you told me there was no cure yet apparently there is another kettle and you kept it from me!" she shouted.

"I didn't tell you about it for a reason.. I'm begging you hear me out I-_can explain_." Herb called after his wife the last nearly whispered as he watched her walk away from him exiting the throne room, a young raven-haired toddler walked up to her father grabbing hold of his pant leg, holding her free hand out towards her mother as the doors to the throne room were closed, she then looked up to her father.

"Mama?"

Herb kneels down and wraps his daughter in his arms "she'll be back when she calms down sweety it's just a misunderstanding."

sadly he was wrong.

**-End Flash-back-**

It was at this time, Spice came out from behind the nearby desk that sat in front of the window on the west side of the room. "I wouldn't be missing you Mama if you would come home." the young girl called to her mother.

"Heh.." Ranko let out her head turning slowly towards the voice that called out to her her throat clenching up as if being choked, before she could say anything her daughter leaped up hugging her tightly.

After a moment had passed they broke the hug. "Mama please come home Daddy misses you."

_'How dare he send our daughter to fight his battles.'_ Ranko thought bitterly, while trying to maintain a calm exterior. "Honey your father and I are having issues.. plus I have things I am tending to here in Japan currently." upon consideration of her daughter she looked to her and her husbands retainers.

"Does he know she's here?"

Mint gave a simple nod. "Yes he knows she's here... all the princess has wanted is to be with you and Herb only wants to see her happy." he promptly replied.

"I take it you both will be staying then?" Ranko questioned, while placing her left hand on her daughter's shoulder, while looking to the hybrid-duo.

Mint and Lime gave a bow, at which the larger of the two retainers spoke up. "Yes my lady the master has ordered us to protect the Princess."

"Very well." Ranko said dully her temper slowly fading, while the door opened and a security guard stepped in with her daughter Ryoko who was dressed like a ninja minus the mask.

The eldest of the rooms occupants spoke up. "Yes?"

"Excuse me my lord but as I was making my rounds I found this girl sneaking around.. She claims to belong to the Musk Empress." The security guard explained, looking to his Emperor.

Ryoko looked to her 'mother' shocked at what she had just heard, she wobbled slightly, before promptly fainting, at which Ranko moved quickly catching her eldest daughter before she could hit the floor.

"Yes she belongs to me." Ranko replied, while checking on her eldest daughter a look of concern written on her features.

The security guard then left, while Spice went over to her Mother looking to the new comer her mother was cradling. "Who is she Mama?"

"She's your elder sister. Her name is Ryoko." Ranko quickly replied, lightly patting her daughters cheek attempting to rouse her. _'Dammit... this is all I needed.. Kasumi is probably worried sick!'_ she thought of her former sister in law of whom was supposed to be watching her daughter.

Spice continued to look to her sister with curiosity. _'I have a sister so cool!'_ "Mama why have I never met her?"

Considering an appropriate response Ranko looked to her youngest daughter. "She's been living with your Grand Mother here in Japan."

"Ah." Spice let out, while processing and filing away her mothers words.

"If you will excuse me I have things to attend." the graying gentleman called, while making his way to the exit.

Ranko looked to the emperors retreating figure. "Hiromasa what did you call me here for?"

"Your daughter arrived yesterday and demanded I send for you of course." Hiromasa calmly stated, before quickly leaving the room.

After watching the door close behind her friend a ring tone was heard, at which she reached into her pocket retrieving her cellphone observing the caller Id: Ono Kasumi, at which she pressed the call button bringing the phone to her ear. "Moshi-moshi"

"Ranko I have looked everywhere and I can't find Ryoko.. I called the the school and they haven't seen her either." Kasumi explained with frantic concern.

Ranko looked to her daughter letting out a long drawn out sigh. "Yea she apparently followed me I have her right here so don't fret it Kasumi."

"So she is with you.. thank heavens I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her while she was in my care." Kasumi stated with an air of relief.

After continuing their conversation for another minute they ended the call, at which point Ranko put her cellphone away, then cradled her eldest daughter before standing up. "Well c'mon then I have a couple of errands to run before we head home."

"Yes Mistress." both Lime and Mint replied in unison, while Spice grabbed hold of her Mothers pant leg.

Ranko then made for the door, Mint walking ahead opening the door allowing, Ranko and her daughter along with Lime to pass, before exiting the room himself, and following behind the group, at which they headed for Ranko's next destination.

Meanwhile its lunchtime for the students of Furinkan, Ryuu, Kaito, and Akiko sat at the same table together many conversations were going on as other students also occupied the area conversing from one topic to another, the sounds of utensils being used could be heard.

Ryuu continued to eat her food trying her best to have a quiet meal. For the most part her day so far had been uneventful, she was dressed in a light blue girls-school uniform, her hair was up in a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon, though she was devoid of makeup or even jewelery.

"Ryuu can I eat with you?" a young brown-haired Japanese girl questioned, looking to the red-head, while holding her lunch tray.

Looking to where the voice had come from Ryuu gave a slim smile as she quickly recognized the girl. "Sure Shizuko have a seat." she offered.

Taking her seat Shizuko looked to her friend considering her state of dress. "I am surprised you're not a boy today.. I mean usually you only go to school as a girl when its raining?"

"Ryuu can't change her curse is acting up." Akiko quickly added before her elder brother turned sister could reply, at which Shizuko looked to the red-head questioningly.

Ryuu looked to her friend. "Yea its kinda acting up which frigging sucks I hate being a girl all the time."

"Why you say that.. I mean you never said you hated being a girl before?" Shizuko questioned with surprise as she had always remembered her friend being a positive person when it came to most subjects.

Ryuu lifted her beverage taking a drink. "It's not that.. I don't mind being a girl.. I just hate being a girl all the time.. I mean my ability to pick and choose has been taken away and it pisses me off."

"I see that would be a dampener on my day if I my freedom of choice was suddenly stripped away." Shizuko stated with sympathy for her friend.

Kaito looked up from his lunch to his older siblings friend. "So Shizuko how has your week been?"

"My week has been simply wonderful Hibiki-kun thanks for asking." Shizuko curtly answered, while getting started on her meal.

As time went on Haru and Malin had shown up taking their places at the table, greetings went around the table. Haru took note of his red-headed cousin of whom he was somehow unaware of being related to. "Ryoko it is so wonderful to see you this fine day.. and you are looking rather ravishing I might add."

"I ain't Ryoko you idiot I am Ryuu." the red-head retorted giving her cousin a death glare, while starting in on her bento at a normal pace.

Shizuko looked to Ryuu's bento and observed Kaito and Akiko's bento's as well observing how well made they all were. "Who prepared your bentos if I might ask?"

"Well yo-" Kaito started to say before finding his mouth covered by Ryuu, at which the red-head responded. "Well our Auntie Ono came over this morning and prepared them." she carefully lied, while her younger sister gained a comical expression to her features.

Shizuko considered her friends words. "You think she would be willing to teach me how to prepare a bento? I mean my Mom sadly couldn't make one to save her life."

"If you want I can ask her for you since I am supposed to see her after school?" Ryuu offered while removing her left hand from her little brothers mouth, before sipping on her drink that was held in her right.

Shizuko smiled at her friend. "That would be great thanks Ryuu."

"No problem." Ryuu simply stated, sitting her drink on the table, while gazing at the crowds of kids that were nearby, observing Daikin who was staring right at her. _'Jeez he got it in for me for some reason.' _"Whats his problem anyways?" she said without realizing she had spoken her thoughts.

Kaito looked to his older sister with a questioning brow. "Who has it in for you?"

"Daikin.. I don't understand why he is so mad at me.. I mean before that week we got suspended I hadn't had much contact with him." Ryuu relayed, breaking eye contact with the raven-haired boy since he gave her a nasty look once he realized she was looking his way.

Daikin continued glaring daggers at the red-headed girl. "He pisses me off that smug bastard."

"Dai I think you need to start explaining why I got my hide tanned by our Mom yesterday.. and might I add because of your feud I am grounded until further notice." Takeshi stated as she gave her sibling a punch to his right shoulder, when he didn't reply right away.

Daikin winced as he rubbed his shoulder turning his attention to his older sister. "What you mean why did you get in trouble with Mom? Your always taking her stuff out of the house without permission."

"Okay let me rephrase what I just said. What is it between you and that Ryuu kid huh? I thought you and him were friends?" Takeshi questioned, while picking up her drink taking a sip.

Daikin shook his head fervently. "No no we were never friends.. We were classmates is all."

"Okay so you were classmates five years ago? And your pissed off because of that?" Takeshi questioned, looking to her sibling with confusion.

Daikin gritted his teeth, as his mind drifted over a painful memory looking around the table making sure no one was paying attention. "We were classmates but we had never spoken much ya know.. then one day I met Ryuu on the playground.. though he was a girl at the time.. I didn't know it at the time but turned out that Ryuu and the red-head were one in the same.. and well what pisses me off most is we shared a kiss together under the mistletoe."

"Wait your telling me a boy stole your first kiss.. that's rich!" Takeshi exclaimed in a fit of laughter, which caused her younger brother to grimace. Once her laughter stopped she considered her brothers words. "Okay so you and Ryuu kissed big deal he was a girl at the time so whats the problem?"

"The problem is Ryuu is a boy not a girl." Daikin replied, giving a casual glance to the red-head who was in the process of gathering her siblings and her bento's together.

Takeshi considered her brothers words. "Okay so basically your upset because you fell in love with his female half.. and your feeling betrayed because he deceived you into thinking he was a girl?"

"Yea that sums it up. I mean he could have at least told me flat-out and I could have said no or something.. but no he kissed me.. then to make matters worse he continues to deny he did anything wrong or that it even happened." Daikin explained to his sibling, before finishing his drink

Takeshi looked up to the clock, while gathering her trash. "Well I guess I can see why your unhappy..but in all fairness Ryuu isn't truly a boy or a girl you know he-_she_ well can go either way."

"Don't care... whether he's a boy or a girl isn't the point.. it's the basic principle." Daikin stated, while he also gathered his stuff preparing to leave the lunch room.

As time wore on the Nerimans all dispersed at the sound of the first bell signaling the end of lunch which meant the students had only minutes to find their perspective classrooms.

Meanwhile Ranko and her charges along with Lime and Mint were walking towards the nearest terminal that would take them to Hokkaido, Spice curiously looked around observing motorists as the drove by in their cars, and pedestrians riding strange devices.

"Mama whats that thing that man is sitting on?" Spice questioned, while watching on as the bicyclist vanished into the crowd.

Ranko gained a smile at her daughters naiveté, while shifting her still passed out eldest daughter to gain a better hold. "That is a bicycle, and what you're looking at now is a vehicle known as a car."

Mint and Lime didn't do much looking around, as they were more concerned with spice and her mother's safety constantly scanning the crowd for threats.

"Japan is very noisy.. not at all as peaceful as home is." Spice stated, at which she observed a store which was rather large, it's walls yellow with a single entry door, along with a large display window of which several televisions were displaying various shows and programs.

Spice quickly started to run across the street at which cars slammed on their breaks however did not stop in time, raven-haired girl instantly leaped into the air avoiding getting squashed by oncoming traffic seeming to glide until she landed in front of the store's window, several pedestrians all gawked at what they had just observed, several loud crashing and squealing sounds erupted as cars wrecked into one another.

"Spice what are you doing!" Ranko screamed out her heart beating a million miles per hour, due to nearly seeing her daughter smashed by cars.

Spice didn't heed her mother while she studied the televisions. _'What in the world is this.. there is a person in there.' _she thought, while Ranko and her retainers made their way across the street.

"Don't you dare move from that spot young lady!" Ranko called in a stern tone, as she then moved Ryoko over her right shoulder, her gaze centered on her Musk daughter.

Spice then turned her attention to her mother observing she didn't look none too happy. "Mom there is a man in that Magical device.. I think he wants out." she called not aware what she did was wrong.

Once the group finally arrived at Spice's location, Ranko shook her head at her daughter in exasperation. "You damn near gave me a heart attack Spice.. don't you ever run off on your own.. its dangerous over here" she shouted, at which her daughter gained a pained expression, as tears started to form in her blue orbs.

"Lime take her please." Ranko said as she calmed her temper handing Ryoko off to the raven-haired hybrid, at which she then bent down and hugged her daughter who was now crying. "Look sweetie don't cry I am sorry.. I shouldn't be yelling at you but you got to understand its dangerous over here and you can't run off like that the city is full of predators and other things that could harm you." she said in motherly tone, while trying to calm her now distraught child.

Spice looked to her mother sniffling. "I'm sorry Mommy.. I just I saw this strange thing.. and wanted to see it.." she stated trying to calm her emotions.

"Well next time if you wish to see something just ask okay dear." Ranko stated, upon consideration of how her daughter avoided nearly being killed. "Also one more thing dearest no dragon soring here in Japan we don't wish to attract unnecessary attention understand?"

"Understood Mama." Spice simply stated, at which she was gathered up in her Mothers arms before the group continued their trek to the nearest subway terminal. Several people shouting at the group as they walked away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you cunt keep that kid on a leash!"

"My car.. I just paid it off!"

"Did you see that girl she was flying."

As the group walked further away the voices faded in the distance, the terminal was now in sight of which they quickly crossed the street entering it.

"Mistress if you don't mind me asking.. What is this place?" Mint wondered with curiosity, he scanned the few people who were in the terminal with them determining if they were a threat or not.

Ranko didn't look from her forward direction. "Its a subway.. we have to take a train to my next destination.. Did Herb not ever take you on the train the first time you were here?"

"No actually he didn't we walked the whole way." Mint replied, while observing a young brown-haired woman, who was dressed in a womans three-piece business suit, her chest seemed rather large of which was the target of his gaze.

Lime continued to look around noting how dirty the terminal was, trash seemed to litter the area, the floor they walked on was gray with dark spots caused by years of neglect, a foul stench seemed to permeate the air around them as well. _'The smell of this place is atrocious.'_ he observed in thought.

"Don't bother she won't give you time of day." Ranko called to her retainer observing his gaze, before approaching the ticket machine.

Mint sighed to himself realizing his mistress was probably right, he then followed her over to the ticket machine watching her slip some bills into a slot on the strange device.

The machine hummed and beeped, once the touch screen gave input controls Ranko quickly pressed the proper setting's, at which five tickets were dispensed. As time wore on more pedestrian's joined them in the terminal, a train arriving shortly of which they boarded heading on their way towards their next stop.

Class three B F like most Japanese classes held a compliment of forty students along with their sensei who was an older gentlemen with a balding head, he was well shaved, wearing a cheap two piece suit, posters related to school décor decorated the walls, the lighting in the room was rather bright.

Kaito and Akiko sat towards the middle of the classroom, both eagerly taking down the notes that were written on the chalkboard.

The blue-haired girl looked up from her notes to the round clock on the wall that seemed to taunt her. _'This day is dragging by so slow' _she tiredly thought to herself.

"Hey Sis' you want to do something after school?" Kaito questioned in a whisper to his sibling, while continuing working on his notes.

Akiko looked to her brother curiously. "Sure like what?"

"I don't know maybe we could work on your drawing together?" Kaito offered in yet another whisper, looking up from his work to his sister briefly before returning back to his work.

Akiko considered her brother words, giving a fang-toothed smile. "Sure that would be fun.. though what would you do your not very good at drawing you know." she whispered back.

"I can give you ideas maybe?" Kaito responded, observing the sensei was now looking in his direction, at which he quickly buried himself in his notes.

Meanwhile in class three A Ryuu sat at her desk in an upright manner listening to the teachers constant droning on about the feudal era, she wore a falsetto mask of enthusiasm pretending she was interested since most times the teacher had a habit of asking those uninterested students questions and if they couldn't answer them they would promptly be sent to the hall and receive a detention.

_'Jeez this is so boring.. couldn't we just watch a documentary instead?'_ she wondered to herself, observing her sensei was now looking to her. _'Uh Oh.'_

"Ryuu who came to power in sixteen hundred establishing his bakufu at edo?" the sensei asked giving the red-head an expectant gaze.

Ryuu gritted her teeth as she had hoped for once she wouldn't be called upon. " Tokugawa Ieyasu." she replied after a brief period of contemplation.

"Very good Ryuu you may sit." The sensei called, as she went back into her droning of history.

Ryuu sighed with relief that for once she had answered correctly, sitting down being sure to smooth out her skirt as she did so. _'Maybe that will keep her at bay for a bit.' _she thought with hope.

Turning her gaze to her right she observed a classmate making light kissing sounds in her direction which promptly caused her to gain a scowl to her features. _'Ugh what is wrong with him?' _she thought with disgust, turning her attention towards the front of the classroom.

As time wore on the bell signaling the end of class rang out, at which Ryuu packed her school supplies away, then got up from her desk following her classmates out the door, at which she made her way to her next class which was physical education.

On a ferry heading for Hokkaido Ranko sat on a bench, with Ryoko laying down to her right with her head in her lap, Lime and Mint stood by the railing taking in the sights, while Spice sat at her mothers left. The sun beamed brightly causing the sea to shimmer, the wind was fairly calm, the sounds of seagulls could be heard in the distance.

Ranko looked to her sleeping child observing she had begun to stir. "You finally awake?"

"Huh? I had the most interesting dream." Ryoko mumbled lightly, as she opened her eyes closing them then opening them again as things seemed slightly hazy.

Ranko smiled at her eldest daughter. "Really what did you dream about honey?"

"I dreamed I followed you to the imperial palace.. and well anyways you were an empress.. and there were these weird men and a girl.. but they looked _'rather.. odd..'_" Ryoko trailed off, as she turned her head observing the two men from before.

Ranko took a small intake of breath releasing it. _'Well so much for keeping my status a secret.' _she thought.

"So I wasn't dreaming after all." Ryoko questioned, as she sat up beside her 'mother'.

Spice looked to her elder sister. "Nope not dreaming." she replied before her mother could speak.

"Well certainly not what I had expected I read your entire file and nowhere does it state you're an Empress Mom nor of having another daughter." Ryoko quickly stated, as she produced the file she had shown her mother at the ice cream shop scanning its contents.

Ranko gave her daughter a thoughtful look. "Details.. details.. details. Well you are looking at Japanese records and such so it is no surprise that info wasn't listed after all since I lived in China for some time."

"I guess you got a point." Ryoko replied seeming satisfied with her 'mothers' answer. "So is my father somewhere in China?"

Spice chose that moment to answer for her mother. "Yea daddy is in China."

"Really so Mom when do I get to meet him?" Ryoko questioned, giving her 'mother' an imploring look.

Ranko wearily sighed to herself. _'Oh good grief.. Kami can't I get some relief?' _ she pleaded in thought, before deciding on a plan of action. "So Ryoko you realize you caused your Aunt Kasumi to be worried sick by running off don't you?" she questioned in a change of topic.

"I left her a note Mom." Ryoko casually replied, while standing up to stretch a little, she then walked forward turning to face her mother.

Ranko straitened her posture. "Well she apparently didn't find your note and gave me a call shortly after you fainted I do believe you owe her an apology next time you see her."

"I'll apologize next time I see her." Ryoko stated, continuing to observe her younger sister observing her pupils seemed reptilian. "Are you wearing contacts?"

Spice looked to her half sibling with confusion. "Whats contacts?"

"They are a lens placed over the eye that can enhance your vision, or change your looks." Ryoko responded. _'How can she be wearing contacts and not know what they are?'_ she wondered with confusion.

Spice looked to her sister. "Whats a lens?"

"You know what forget it." Ryoko replied, turning her gaze to her 'Mother.'

Spice blinked with confusion, a look of concern crossing her features. "Mom is something wrong with my eyes?"

"No nothing is wrong with your eyes sweetie they are beautiful." Ranko soothed, while placing her left arm around her daughter waist giving a reassuring squeeze.

Spice leaned against her mother, her concern easing at her mothers words her eyes slowly closing, the sounds of churning waters lawing her to sleep. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too dearest." Ranko casually replied, her eye's on her eldest daughter. "So since we have some time to pass do you have any interests outside of science?"

"Well as you know I like Archeology.. and I also like to read books and I enjoy the Internet." Ryoko responded, while retaking her seat next to her mother.

Ranko digested the information her daughter divulged, before considering another line of questioning. "So that stun gun you used the other day.. how did you manage it?"

"Ah well I am a genius after all.. it was child's play to be honest I used one of my brothers toy guns and some components I scavenged from a dumpster behind the electronics store down the street and well then assembled a stun gun.. grant you it's perfectly safe and non lethal. You think that's cool you should see some of my other inventions." Ryoko explained beaming with pride.

Physical education was one of Ryuu's more favored activities since it allowed for her to be outside instead of sitting in a boring classroom, she currently was at her locker opening it up retrieving a medium-sized sports bag, at which she closed the locker, then heading for her next destination which was the gym, strolling into the girls locker room she made her way to her assigned locker, turning the combination she opened it then reached down unzipping her bag and retrieving a towel hanging it up, then promptly began to undress, while carefully hanging her uniform up.

"Heya Ryuu I see you decided to join us today.. got tired of hanging out with the boys?" an older girl questioned with a sly grin.

Ryuu shrugged her shoulders. "Not really.. just wanted to do something different is all." she casually replied, while fishing her gym attire out of her sports bag.

"I don't understand why you don't just stay a girl Ryuu I mean we are more fun to hang around then them." Another girl piped in from across the locker room.

Ryuu chuckled at the girls words. "I don't know their just as fun.. Just the conversations are always more interesting over here." she replied while unhooking her bra placing it inside the locker, then taking her sports bra out she started to put it on when she felt two soft arms reach around her their hands icy cold cupping her breasts and causing them to bounce. "Ahhk...Stop that!" she shrieked.

"Ah.. but their so big and bouncy." Shizuko replied with a grin, as she retracted her hands, laughter could be heard from the other nearby girls.

A slightly flustered Ryuu quickly put on her sports bra, then fishing her white tank top out of her bag she put it on, she then looked to her friend in exasperation. "That was so not cool Shizuko.. did you put your hands in ice water or something?"

"Maybe." Shizuko said with a mischievous grin.

The red-head then quickly went about putting on a pair of red bloomers, while the rest of the girls gathered around her. "So whats the agenda today dodge ball or are we gonna be doing something else?"

The first girl spoke up. "Softball today its the boys turn for dodge ball."

"Dammit and I was so looking forward to it." Ryuu grumbled to herself, while gaining a few curious looks from the rest of the locker room.

Malin then walked up to the group. "If you wanted to play dodge ball why don't you go join the boys today I am sure the sensei wouldn't care."

"I forgot my other uniform at home." Ryuu replied with a white lie, since she couldn't currently switch forms she hadn't bothered to pack her other uniform.

Malin considered the red-heads words. "Are you feeling well? Your not known for being forgetful." she probed with an air of concern.

"I am fine I can assure you.. just with my Pop's finally back.. and my Mom and step father disappearing I have had a lot on my mind." Ryuu assured her friend, observing Malin seemed to be genuinely concerned for her well being which was a rare occasion.

Malin looked to her friend observing she looked slightly pained when mentioning her mother. "Well if you wish to talk about it sometime just ask."

"Thanks Malin I'll keep that in mind." Ryuu replied, while placing her sports bag in the locker along with her dress flats closing the door, she slipped her feet into her sneakers bending down to tie the laces.

Shizuko looked around the locker room. "Hey where is Mika?"

"She stayed home with the flu." The first girl responded, then looked to the red-head. "Since Mika isn't here one of the teams will be in need of a pitcher.. since your joining us today Ryuu your taking that position any questions?"

Ryuu shook her head negatively. "No questions I think I can handle that. Arisu."

After a minute or two more all the girls filed out of the locker room and onto the field, the boys were already seated on the far right side of the field, the girls all converged on the far left side of the field where a baseball diamond was setup, with a short set of bleachers.

Ryuu sighed tiredly to herself, while waiting for their instructor to arrive. _'Wonder what Pop's is doing?' _she wondered as an image of her female father packing things from her dojo came to mind. _'Sheesh.. was a nice dojo too.. now we can't live there guess hes gonna have to sell it or something.' _she was then interrupted from her thoughts when the instructor for the girl's class had arrived.

As time wore on after short role call, and a short gathering of equipment from the equipment shed, the girls were split into two groups that would compete in a friendly softball game. Ryuu started the game off by standing on the pitcher's mound, the girl who would be batting against her was rather tall, her brown hair done back in a bun, she gave her bat a slight twirl.

"Strike her out." one of the girls from Ryuu's team called out.

Ryuu looked to the girl, preparing to make her pitch, she then pitched the ball with an overhand throw that seemed to arc downwards, the batter at the precise moment brought her bat into a swing sending the ball up and into the air, at which she tore off towards first base, meanwhile the ball in play, Ryuu's teammates scrambled to catch the ball.

Hokkaido at the ruins of Ranko's home and dojo, the red-head was downstairs in her dojo packing her trophies in box's, Ryoko was busy in her mothers office packing up her paperwork with the help of her younger sister Spice, Lime and Mint also were rather busy on the far western side of the dojo rolling up mats.

"Where did you want these mats once we finish rolling them Mistress?" Mint questioned looking expectantly to the red-head.

Ranko looked over to the wolf-hybrid. "Just stack them all against the wall." she called, before returning to her packing. _'Jeez...its so hard to get a place in Japan... I finally got one and this happens.. why does my daughter have to be such a klutz.' _"Never shoulda left the kitchen." she grumbled though it was barely audible.

Inside the office spice sat in her mothers chair, while Ryoko sat on the floor organizing papers and filing them away into boxes. "So how old are you?"

"I am four." spice called, as she opened up one of her mothers desk drawers sliding it out and up turning it over an open box that sat in front of her on the floor, then replaced the now empty drawer back into its place, then the girl turned her attention to the items on the desks surface and began tossing them into the box as well.

Ryoko looked to her sister observing the way the girl's crimson streaks seemed to shine in the light. "You have pretty hair."

"Thanks." came the dragon princess's simple answer.

Ryoko looked up from what she was doing to the smaller girl while formulating her next question. "So whats our Dad like?"

"Hes like ten feet tall.. his hair has a million colors in it with things sticking out.. hes really huge.. and can fly.. and he can turn into a dragon.. and he can also hurl balls of light from his hands." Spice explained to her older sibling.

Ryoko looked to her sister with a dumbfounded expression. _'Thats what I get for asking a four-year old.' _"So let me get this straight your telling me our father can turn into a dragon.. fly and hurl energy from his hands?"

"Pretty much." Spice quipped, as she opened up yet another drawer sliding it out, and dumping it's contents into the box on the floor as well, replacing the drawer back into its place.

Ryoko shook her head in disbelief. "I think your making that up.. no one can manifest energy from their hands."

"But its true I can do it too." Spice replied hotly before getting down from the chair now standing in front of her older sister.

Ryoko chuckled at her sibling. "No you can't it's theoretically impossible without some kind of trick."

"Watch this I'll show you." Spice said, while bringing the back of her hands together causing a small sphere of light to appear, before throwing her arms forward the ball of ki rocketing through the office wall sending splinters of wood flying followed by a feminine scream.

"Ahhk!"

Ryoko blinked twice at her sister's display. "No way." she whispered in disbelief at what she had just saw.

"Uh oh." Spice said as she realized whom the scream originated from.

In the dojo Ranko now lay in a heap on the floor, an imprint of her figure on the wall just above her, smoke wafting from her scorched clothing. "What did I possible do to deserve this!" she complained aloud.

"How did you do that?" Ryoko questioned, while a multitude of possibilities swirled in her head at how her sister was able to display such a power.

Spice's shoulders slacked, as she sat down on the wood floor since she was now tired from the exertion. "I been training in martial arts along with chi exercises that my Mommy and daddy taught me."

The attention of both girls was then drawn to the doorway where a perturbed and disheveled Ranko stood glaring daggers at them. "Spice what have I told you about manifesting chi?"

"Not to perform chi based arts without you or daddy present." Spice glumly replied her gaze falling to the floor, then looking back up to her mothers angry eyes. "But Mama Ryoko said it couldn't be done.. and I proved her wrong."

Ranko shook her head at her daughters words. "Under no circumstance are you to ever perform chi-based arts without myself or your father present." she reminded, before pointing to the office chair. "Sit at the desk Spice."

Ryoko watched on as her younger sister reluctantly stood from her spot on the floor walking over to the desk sitting down in the office chair, at which her mother walked over retrieving a pad of paper and a pen setting them in front of spice on the desk.

"Mama do I have too can't I stand on bamboo instead?" Spice questioned all too familiar with what it meant when a scroll or paper pad was sat in front of her.

Ranko shook her head at her daughter. "Write down the martial arts code in both Chinese and Japanese until I say you can stop." she stated sternly.

"Whats standing on Bamboo mean?" Ryoko questioned, looking to her mother with a curious brow raised.

Ranko turned her attention to her other daughter. "You will find out later." she responded turning and making her way back to the dojo in order to finish packing her trophies.

_'Don't like the sound of that.'_ Ryoko thought with trepidation, returning to packing her 'mothers' files.

Spice picked up the pen to begin with a long sigh.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Ryoko apologized, sparing her sister a glance.

Spice continued writing. "Its okay." she glumly replied.

School day now close to its end, Ryuu currently sat at her assigned seat, her brows furrowed, as she opened her textbook flipping through several pages until she found what she was looking for, writing the answer on her work sheet. She looked to the clock observing class was almost over.

_'Well the school day will be over again.. and none of my peers have noticed my problem.. so guess I worried for nothing.'_ she thought to herself.. since her day was rather uneventful with exceptions for why she was a girl outside of a rainy day since most times she attended school as a boy.

After another thirty minutes passed the chimes sounded off signaling school had come to an end, of which all the students started to disperse. Ryuu closed her textbook, placing it and her worksheet in her book bag, she collected her school supplies, then stood from her desk, walking towards the back of the room to grab some items out of her locker.

"Ryuu your on cleaning detail so don't take off just yet." Arisu called from her desk since she had yet to stand up.

The red-head turned to her classmate. "Uh I have to help my auntie move things can't I clean tomorrow please?"

"Sorry not this round since you have dodged cleaning for three days now." Arisu stated finally standing up.

The red-head sagged her shoulders before resigning herself to her fate. "Al'right what you want me to do?"

"If you could mop the floor would be great." Arisu replied, meanwhile two other girls and a boy were busily moving the desks or completing other tasks.

Ryuu set her stuff in her locker, before closing the door and heading out of the class to make her way to the maintenance closet.

"Oneesan." Akiko called, as she and her brother Kaito made their way towards the approaching red-head.

Ryuu looked to her siblings. "Hey you two whats up?"

"You gonna walk us to grandma's before going over to help Auntie Kasumi?" Akiko questioned, looking to her older sister who had came to a stop.

Ryuu gave a casual nod, walking over to the maintenance closet opening it to gather the supplies needed to clean the floor. "Yea that was the plan.. but apparently I have cleaning duty we won't be leaving until I finish."

"Want us to help Oneesan?" Kaito offered since he didn't like standing around waiting.

Ryuu considered her siblings request. "Sure if you want to help thats fine with me." she said not bothering to correct her sibling on using the proper honorific since it never helped in the long run and seemed rather pointless when it was true currently.

After collecting the necessary supplies, Ryuu and her siblings returned to her class, Arisu was busy cleaning the chalkboard, the desks now pushed over to one side, the students busily sweeping the floor.

"Hey is it al'right if they help us out?" Ryuu questioned gesturing to her siblings with her thumb, mop handle in her other hand of which she was using to push the yellow mop bucket.

Arisu stopped what she was doing looking to the red-head. "Sure if they want they can take these erasers outside and clear the chalk from them." she replied grabbing said erasers and offering to the Hibiki children.

"Sure." Akiko called cheerfully, walking over taking the erasers in hand, then she and her brother left the classroom to clean them, Ryuu started in on her cleaning.

Akiko and her brother now standing outside, Kaito clapped the erasers together the chalk dust rising into the air.

"You know Ryuu is acting different she didn't say anything about us calling her Oneesan." Kaito said to his twin sister, while stopping clapping since the dust had stopped being produced.

Akiko laughed at these words. "Actually she didn't say anything because I called her first.. sorry to say Kaito but you tend to get on Oneesans bad side."

"Are you sure? I mean the other day she said even though we have the same mother we aren't siblings..meaning she was referring to us both she hates our guts." Kaito questioned reminiscing over Ryuu's words.

Akiko sighed sadly at the reminder. "Well I don't think she truly feels that way Bubba she loves us both very much.. just as I said before you tend to get on her nerves.. I mean she is very nice to me and always helping when I need something. If she truly hated you would she get you hot water when you become a piglet?"

"I guess you got a point Sis'.. she does do that a lot." Kaito stated, before he and his sister began heading back to their older sister's classroom.

After finishing up her cleaning detail and dropping her siblings off at her grandmother's house Ryuu now was heading towards her Uncles clinic, her trip was rather uneventful, stopping along the way to get a small snack at a small icecream stand.

"Hello Saotome-chan you want your usual today?" the stand owner who was a rather stocky gentleman with brown hair, green eye's asked kindly.

Ryuu looked to the gentleman giving a warm smile. "Yea that sounds wonderful Mr. Kondo.. think you could add some extra nuts and berries if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Sure thing kiddo.. You know you remind me of your father he always loved his ice cream." the stand owner said, as he went about preparing a strawberry parfait for the cute red-headed girl.

Ryuu grimaced at the mention of her father. "You don't say."

"I do say so.. you also seem to have the same tastes." The shop owner replied, not observing the red-heads expression, finishing the last touches on Ryuu's parfait offering it to her.

Ryuu took her parfait in hand, while handing over her payment. "Well thanks again Mr. Kondo have a nice day." she abruptly said, as she gathered a plastic spoon along with a napkin before turning to leave.

"Same to you." Mr. Kondo replied as he watched her leave, while placing his earning into the till.

Ryuu made her way to her Auntie and Uncles clinic while consuming her parfait. _'Guess me and Pop's share some of the same interests.' _she contemplated to herself. She took another bite of her parfait considering everything she had learned so far.

_'All this time I had thought Mom abandoned him.. but then to find out its the other way around.. I feel like such an ass.' _she thought guiltily.

Meanwhile somewhere in China, Ryoga and his wife had setup camp, the sky above was darkening signaling the day was coming to an end. Ryoga sat by the fire as he prepared some instant noodles for he and his wife.

"You know that girl we saw with Herb a few days ago?" Akane said, as she lounged on her back laying on a blue wool blanket her gaze set to the sky above.

Ryoga looked to his wife. "What about her?"

"That fighting stance she assumed.. I swear I have seen it before I think it was one of Ranma's styles." Akane replied, turning a casual gaze to her husband.

Ryoga looked to his wife casually. "Well from what I could tell by Lime and Mint and of course Herb wouldn't surprise me it looked familiar they practice the same style of art."

"Well of course.. but think Ranma and Herb you know?" Akane questioned turning her gaze skyward once again.

Ryoga started to laugh at his wifes words. "I highly doubt it.. I mean Ranma actually being with Herb willingly is unlikely when you consider Herb did try to kill her repeatedly.. and well I highly doubt she could ever gain the want to become a mother."

"People can change you know.. and well having to endure being a girl for as long as Ranma has I wouldn't doubt hormones have altered her thinking. Not to mention Ranma did go to China for a very long time.. she only came back to Japan two years ago." Akane pointed out.

Ryoga contemplated his wifes words. "Well now that you mention it didn't that girl say she was four years old?"

"Yes thats what Spice had said and well she had blue eyes like Ranma's girl form." Akane replied, sitting up.

Ryoga entertained the thought, while stirring the noodles. "Well it could be possible.. if Herb and Ranma managed to patch up their differences.. but still hard to believe Ranma would have gained the will to actually have a child."

"Well guess it could just be a coincidence.. but you never know.. maybe I'll ask her that is if we can ever get back home." Akane said, as she as she moved over to where her Husband was preparing their food.

The Tendo Dojo sat silent the day giving way to night shadows played on the walls of the house from the street lamp that shined through the tree's, Ryuu and her siblings had finally returned, however Ryoko and their current guardian had yet to return.

"Did you guys already do your homework?" Ryuu questioned looking to her younger siblings, who were walking towards the living room.

Akiko looked to her older sibling. "Yes Oneesan granny made sure."

"'Kay well go get a bath and get ready for bed." Ryuu instructed, while walking towards the kitchen to place the eggs her auntie had given her in the fridge, stopping to look towards her brother when he called out.

Kaito looked to his sister. "But Oneesan!" he complained since they usually didn't go to bed for another four hours.

"No Buts Kaito.. Grandpa is asleep and Oyaji ain't back yet so what I say goes." Ryuu said with an air of finality, looking to her fang-toothed brother.

Akiko was already in the process of heading upstairs, while Kaito gave a slight glare to his other sister. "We helped you with your cleaning duties can't you relent some?"

"No I will not relent now go get a bath and get prepared for bed." Ryuu said sternly, before turning back to the kitchen.

Kaito sighed to himself, before making his way upstairs realizing it would do no good once Ryuu had made her mind up, as he went he shouted out. "You suck!"

"Whatever." Ryuu tiredly replied as she placed the eggs in the refrigerator, then walking back out into the living area, she shrugged her schoolbag off to begin working on her homework.

As time wore on the red-head finished her homework deciding to call it a night herself, after locking up and turning the lights out she headed up to her room. The night wore a full moon served to light up the land below cat's were mewing, while other creatures of the night sang their songs.

It was around eleven twenty-six when Ryoko and her group had finally arrived home entering through the front gate, Ranko currently cradled her youngest daughter spice whose head was resting against her bosom, her retainers were at the rear of the group the taller of the two shutting the gate.

Ranko stepped up to the front door, putting her house key into the lock turning it until she heard a click of which she opened the door. "Ryoko take Lime and Mint to the dojo and get them squared away then its off to bed for you."

"'Kay." Ryoko replied waving for the hybrid-duo to follow her down the hall that lead into the dojo, of which Lime and Mint both followed behind her.

Ranko let out a slight yawn, as she walked towards the guest room making sure to make as less noise as she could, once in her room she slid the door closed, then laid spice on her futon.

"Mm?" Spice let out opening her eyes.

Ranko smiled at her daughter while changing into some yellow sleep pants, with a matching yellow shirt. "Sweetie you wanna change for bed?"

"Okay Mama." Spice replied, while taking her backpack off, then opened it up to retrieve her green nightgown which was of Chinese design with white frills, along its skirt, she quickly traded her clothing for the gown, before taking her place laying on the futon.

Ranko then once she was ready turned out the light and laid down next to her daughter laying the blanket over them both, spice cuddled close to her mother using her as a human heating unit.

"Good night Mama." Spice said in Mandarin as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Ranko closing her own eyes. "Good night dearest."

The following Morning most the household was rather quiet with exception of Ryuu who was already up and about in the kitchen planning and preparing breakfast for her family along with the bento meals she and her siblings would eat.

Stirring the Miso Soup Ryuu looked out the window into the darkness of the early morning observing it was raining outside, as a streak of lightning lit up the sky above along with the sound of a thunderous boom.

Meanwhile in the guest room Ranko was sleeping soundly, however her daughter was stirring she let out a dainty yawn, before sitting up and looking into the darkness of the room while her eyes adjusted, the sent of various foods attacking her senses.

_'That smells good.' _she thought to herself, as she pushed the blanket the rest of the way off, then stood up, once up she headed for the door sliding it open she then followed the wonderful sent to its source, upon her arrival she observed who she thought to be Ryoko standing in front of the stove preparing food.

"Sissy can I help?" Spice called out, while walking further into the kitchen.

Ryuu didn't bother to look to where the voice had come from. "No."

"Please Sissy?" Spice asked in an imploring tone.

Ryuu stopped what she was doing spinning on the heel of her left foot. "The answer is no.. and quit callin..." she shouted trailing off observing a girl for whom she had never met before. "U'm who are you and how did you get in my house little girl?"

"Sniff.. we met yesterday Ryoko you don't remember?" Spice questioned in a hurt filled voice, taking two steps back from her sister, her eyes shimmering as tears threatened to spill.

Ryuu gritted her teeth, before walking over to the young raven-n-crimson haired girl. "Don't cry I didn't mean to yell.. you got me confused with my twin sister.. I am Ryuu. Uh is Sis' babysitting you?"

"No I came with Mama she is still asleep." Spice replied, as she rained in her emotions.

Ryuu sighed to herself. _'Guess Oyaji brought two other guests with him last night. Well I was making enough for his appetite.. guess he will have to settle for a smaller portion so I can accommodate his guests' _she considered.

"Can I help you make breakfast Sissy?" Spice asked once again, of which she was scooped up by her red-headed sibling and taken back into the dining room and set back down.

Ryuu shook her head. "No you can't help me.. and two stop calling me sister." she chided, before turning and heading back into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal, at which the cabinet next to her opened up with spice standing inside looking up to her.

"Please I want to help?" Spice begged, of which Ryuu took a double take to the unfamiliar girl and back to the kitches exit. '_How the heck?'_

Ryuu looked to the girl curiously. "How did you get in there." she questioned while making a grab for spice when the cabinet door closed, the red-head huffed in annoyance turning to stir the miso. _'Who the heck is this girl.. what is she?'_

Above the red-head a ceiling tile raised up, of which Spice hung upside down looking to her sibling. "Please let me help sissy?"

Ryuu looked up to the raven-haired girl with disbelief. _'How she holding on to the edge of that tile with her toes?'_ she contemplated this a moment, before making an expert jump grabbing hold of spice pulling her down, then proceeded in standing her next to the counter. "Don't move." she ordered, before making one more jump pulling the ceiling tile back into place.

"So I get to help?" Spice questioned while watching her older brother turned sister land before her.

Ryuu went back to stirring the miso of which was almost completed, she gave the girl a casual glance. "I guess you can help."

"Yay! What you want me to do?" Spice questioned cheerfully, looking expectantly to the red-head.

The red-head looked to the girl with a blank expression. "Well you could go back to your Mom and sleep until I am done that would be a big help." she replied with her right hand raised with her index finger-pointing upward.

"I don't want to sleep.. let me help I can be real helpful." Spice offered once again unwilling to back down from her quest to help her new found sibling.

Ryuu sighed with frustration, before picking the younger girl up and setting her on the counter. "Fine stir this while I go set the table.. and please don't touch anything else." with that said she then went about gathering the dishes she would need. "How many guests besides yourself and your Mom are here?"

"Two." Spice called over her shoulder, while diligently stirring the miso.

Ryuu gathered everything she would need, heading out into the dining room to set the table, while also contemplating how such a tiny girl managed to get into the ceiling.

_'I don't get it she's so short.. I have trouble jumping that high.. and here she is up in the ceiling within maybe a couple of seconds.. and hanging upside down.. not to mention I put her out in the dining room and somehow she got passed me and was in the cabinet.' _Muttering under her breath. "Guess chalk it up to the strangeness of Nerima." **too be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Well so far Ryuu has made it through a day of school just fine.. and her fears seemed to have been for not. We also learned that RanmaRanko is married and currently unhappily at that, We also met Herb and Ranma's daughter Spice who may be an interesting edition. Looks like Ryuu has met his youngest sister but is unaware they are related to one another as of yet.**


End file.
